Little Red Riding Hood
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: She's Black Canarys niece. Artemis's cousin. Her parents are dead. Her sister is a telepath. Her name is Scarlet Nguyen, but her double identity, is Red Riding Hood. You should be glad she's on the good side. Robin x OC (STARTS FROM EPSIODE 6)
1. Chapter 1

_"We're going down," _

_"Cover the girls," _

_"I love you," _

_"I'm sorry," _

_"They're gone," _

_"I'd like you to be my protégé," _

_"What do you want to be called," _

_"Red Riding Hood," _

_"Scarlet," _

_"Scarlet," _

_"Scarlet," _

"Scarlet, wake the hell up!"

I bolted upwards and connected with something hard.

"Ow," I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a familiar blond

"What the hell Arty?" I asked my older cousin

"What? You're the one who wasn't waking up,"

"Well sorry, I didn't get that much sleep,"

"Whatever, anyway, Green Arrow and Black Canary are gonna be here in a few minutes,"

I sighed and stood up from the grass I was laying on.

It was night in Gotham City. Artemis and I were in a small, abandoned park, waiting for our mentors, Black Canary and Green Arrow. Who were probably making out somewhere.

I was really glad that Green Arrow had taken my older cousin on as a protégé. Arty had always been a good archer and had said she wanted to have a good future. Not a bad one and become like her father. She was pretty pissed for a while that I didn't tell her I was Red Riding Hood, the protégé of Black Canary, my aunt on my Moms side.

Artemis and I were related by my Dad and her Mom being brother and sister. We had grew up together. She and Jade would always come over to my house and play since I wasn't allowed to go to their house because my parents didn't trust their father. After Jade left and her Mom got out of jail. We became even closer, we were practically sisters. She always stood up for me and was my best friend. The only problem was that we were a year apart, which really sucked.

"You two ready?"

I turned around to see BC and GA. I raced towards the older woman and gave her a tight hug

"Can't…breath…Red," Canary breathed out

"Oops," I let go of her and gave her a bashful smile. Sometimes I forget I'm stronger than the average human

"So to answer our question, are you ready?" Green Arrow asked us.

"Yep," Arty said

"Let's do this shiz!" I pumped my fist in the air

"Okay then, let's get a move on,"

We walked over to an old telephone booth that was placed in a dark alley

"Um…not to be rude or anything," I said "But how are we gonna get to the cave through here?"

"It's a Zeta Tube," Green Arrow said

"You girls can use it to get to the cave, there are a number of them every where that lead to places all over the world,"

My mouth formed into an 'o' "Gotcha,"

I stepped in, and in a flash I was in a cave

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood, _

_Recognized, Black Canary, _

_Recognized, Artemis _

_Recognized, Green Arrow _

"Wow," I said, it was incredible, place must be at least two acres.

"Red Riding Hood, Artemis," A deep voice said

I turned around and saw Batman and Red Tornado

"Hi Batman! Hi Red Tornado!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey," Arty responded

"Are you ready to meet the team?" RT asked us

I nodded.

"Let's do this," Arty said

And as if by magic, four teens made their way into the cave. I recognized two of them, Robin and Aqualad. Aquaman and Batmans sidekicks, or protégés. The other two where boy and girl. The boy reminded me of a younger Superman, and the girl, a female Martian Manhunter

"Who are they?" Robin asked with rudeness.

"Artemis,"

"Red Riding Hood,"

"Your new teammates," We finished together

"Teammates?!" Boy Blunder exclaimed

The green girl squealed and flew over to us

"Hi! I'm M'gann or Megan, I'm also known as Miss. Martian!" Well she was bubbly "That's Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy,"

_Recognized, Kid Flash _

"The Wallman is here! Let's get this party start-" We all turned around to see a ginger. He was wearing beach clothes and a whole bunch of beach toys and junk. He raced in, only to fall on his butt.

I let out a laugh, but it was cut short by Canary smacking me upside the head.

"Wall Man huh? Love the uniform. And what exactly are your powers?" Artemis said with sass. That's my blond for ya.

"Uh, who are they?" He asked

"Red Riding Hood,"

"Artemis,"

"Your new teammates," We said in unison

"Kid Flash, never heard of ya," He responded in an irritated tone.

"She's my protégés," BC says

"And she's my _new_ protégé," GA says

"What happened to your old one?" Flash Jr. said. Hey, I refuse to call a kid by his name if they give me and my cuz sass.

_Recognized, Speedy _

Oh great, the old protégé.

"Well for starters he doesn't go bye Speedy anymore," A redhead, who I presumed was Speedy, said "Call me Red Arrow,"

"Wow," I said "How much time did ya spend thinking about that name?" For that comment, I got smacked up side the head. And for that, my aunt got a glare.

"Roy, you look-" GA started

'Red Arrow' cuts him off "Replaceable,"

"It's not like that," Green Arrow explained "You told me you were going solo,"

"So why waste time finding a replacement?" 'Red Arrow' argued "Can she can use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis says, to the idiot ginger. God, you have no idea how much I want to claw out his throat right now.

"Who are you?" Flash Boy asks again

"I'm his niece," "She's my niece," That was a lie, but let's not get into the details.

"Red's my niece," "Blacks my aunt,"

Boy Wonder chuckled "More nieces?"

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad said "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers,"

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Flashy Kid said

"Plus we don't even know what Red's powers are," Robin said

"Whatever Baywatch/Blunder Boy," Arty and I said in unison

"We're here to stay," Artemis continues

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah," Roy said "A reason named Doctor Serling Roquette."

Boy Blunders eyes widened and he pulled up a computer screen "Nano robotics genius, Electronics expert in Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago."

Am I the only one who thinks he sounds like a fanboy?

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the league of Shadows." Red Idiot said.

Wait a minute..."Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Me and Robin exclaimed at the same time...HEY! Unison was me and blondies thing!

Kiddy Flash and Robin fist pumped. "Hardcore,"

"I already rescued her,"

Way to kill the moment. This guy was a real pain in the ass.

"Only one problem. The shadows had already coursed her to into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog." Another screen appeared showing tiny little Beatle like robots "Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating everything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh bone."

Well that's not creepy, not creepy at all.

"But it's true purpose isn't near destruction," Pink Arrow continued on "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech.".

"So, it's like the ultimate hacking weapon?" I said, fiddling with the end of my red cloak.

"Pretty much," Speedy answered. Still not being nice to him in case you haven't noticed.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-broking, yeah sounds like the Shadows." Arty stated.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Seriously? He's being so immature!

Arty smirked. Haha, she so boss. Next to my sister and aunt, Artemis is my role model.

"Who are you?!" Kiddy yelled again.

I placed my hands on my hips and popped it out "I thought we already told you?"

Pinky ignored the comments. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog."

"But if the shadows know she can do that-" Robin started.

"They'll target her. Now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow got back in the conversation.

Reddy looked agitated "She's safe enough for now."

Green went up to his old partner. "Then let's keep her that way."

"You and I?" Apparently Pink Arrow doesn't want to be partners. "Don't you want to take your new protegé?"

GA opened his mouth, but closed it when Batman put his hand on his shoulder.

"You brought this to the team, it's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

"Pfft. Then my job's done." Happy Arrow walked off towards the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Speedy _

"That's Red Arrow update." And then he was gone.

Wally glared at us. And I looked up at Artemis. What was his problem? Sheesh.

**HAPPY HARBOR AUGUST 8 21:53 EDT **

I sat on the desk next to Boy Wonder, swinging them back and forth

_"Everyone online?"_ I heard Miss. Martian ask

_"Uh, this is werid,"_ Arty said

_"Agreed,"_ I told her. It felt funny, hearing someone else's thoughts in your head besides your own.

_"And it's distracting. Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear team think in my skull!?"_ Roquette complained.

KF chowed on a candy bar. _"Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

_"Pot, kettle,"_ Artemis pointed to KF and the Doctor. _"Have you met?"_

_"Hey I dont need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ Kid retorted.

Artemis jumped off the desk and crossed her arms._"That is so not on me."_

The Doctor looked more irritated than before. _"Fate of the world, at stake!"_

_"She started it!"_

_"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_ Arty decided.

_"Good idea."_ Kaldur agreed.

_"Well, your very welcoming,"_ I thought. I can't BELIVE this was the 'amazing team', Aunt Dinah had told me about.

_"You could cut her some slack,"_ Robin said _"It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo,"_

It was.

_"What! No that was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_ Kid said quickly.

"Uh-uh," I said with a smirk.

_"Well still not giving her the satisfaction."_ "

_You know I can still hear you?"_ Artemis reminded.

KF grabbed his head. _"Gah!"_

_"So,"_ Robin asked _"How long you've been Black Canarys protege?"_

_"Around...mm...maybe a lil less then a year,"_ I answered

_"How come we've never heard of you then,"_ Cranky said

_"BC liked to keep me in the dark, ya know, taking down minor criminals, villains. Trying to keep me away from all the press,"_ I told him. _"However, BC and GA let us out to watch you guys battla Amazo, told us to intervene if it looked like you where in trouble,"_

_"And Kid Malinger was,"_ Arty added

_"And your realtionship to Artemis?"_ Aqualad asked

_"Cousins,"_ Blondy and I said at the same time

_"Go figure,"_ KF said "

"I couldn't get the Justice League" Roquette groaned. Oh, forgot she was here, sorta was wishing she wasn't here.

_"The virus won't be of much use. We cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_ Asked Aqualad.

_"My utility fog is not a weapon, it's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate Me' in neon."_ She kinda sounded tense. Then again, fate of the world at stake.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. _"We will protect you."_

The Doctor sighed and clicked another button on the keyboard. _"Tracking fog now."_

Then, all of a sudden, we all heard _"Mmm that boy."_

_"He can hear you! We can all hear you."_ That can from M'gann.

_"Oh, I know."_ Well that's Artemis.

_"Ahh!"_ I said dramatically _"I can here Artemis dirty thoughts!"_

_"Haha, very funny Red Riding Hood,"_

_"I know,"_

_"Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so Robin, Superboy and Red Riding Hood can pursue."_ Aqualad said.

"_Ready_." Miss M. Stated.

_"Okkie dokkie,"_ I said, running outside and into Miss.M's ship "Let's do this shiz,"

And with that, we strapped in and went after the fog

**So how do you like it? I decided to do a profile for Red Ridibg Hood in the next chapter, since you all don't know much about her. When Red wears her hood up, she looks like Raven with her hood up from Teen Titans. Im not gonna do the whole B01 thingy because its hard for me to change everything with the numbers and stuff. (Unless anyone would like to volunteer to do them for me) Leave a comment. And if you have a complaint, PLEASE TRY TO MAKE IT NICE! FAVORITE! FALLOW! COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2: End First Mission and Sisters

**Dear readers! Thanks for the advice! I noticespell spelling mistakes too. They mainly happen thanks to my (shitty) I-Pad. When I get my computer back, I'll be sure to fix them. Regarding Sacrlets name; SUPER SORRY! I have and SNK or Attack on Titan OC named Scarlet Whinchester, so when I was writing Scar's name, it just switched to Whichester instead of Nguyen like it should have been. CONTIUNE ON YOUNG TRAVLERS!**

We got sent to Philadelphia. So, from there we pretty much put pieces together and figured out that the fog was gonna attack Star Labs. That's just great. Can you note my sarcasm?

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs."

But, we where to late

"Oh no,"

The three of us watched as Star Lans fell to the ground. Like it was building blocks and a toddler had just knocked it over.

"It's destroyed. totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Robin said into his com.

Star Labs now looked like my older sisters (failed) crumb cake. All of its data, files, knowledge, was in the hands of the Shadows.

"What's our next move?" I asked.

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad instructed.

"Got it," Isaid "Hey Bird Boy!"

"Yes?" Robin asked me

"Trade seats, I'll steer, you track," He nodded his head and got out of the seat.

I sat down and placed my hands on the controls. I started to move the ship forward, but then stopped I felt my body freeze up. My hands began to shake, and I felt a drop of seat, trickle down the side of my pale skin. I began to breath heavy. Why was I freezing up?

"Red Riding Hood, are you okay?" I heard Superboy ask, causing me to snap out of my daze.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered "Fine," wiped I away the sweat and began to move the ship

"Where's it going?" Superboy asked Robin

"Gotham, "

"Okay then, let's step on it," I said as I forced the ship to get to Gotham as quickly as possible.

As we arrived in the city, and Robin gave me directions,and something clicked in my mind

"Wayne Tech," Well, oh crap.

"Yeah, it's going for Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software can be used to hack the-" Bird Brain couldn't finish.

The what?" Superboy and I said, as we flew up to Wayne Tech

"Doesn't matter what-what matters is that Wayne Tech operates a twenty-four hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"We'll just have to try," I told him.

"She's right." Superboy agreed. He got up and went towards the drop zone of the ship. Why did I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?

"It's downloading." I heard Robin say.

Then I saw a strange black van and a guy wearing a werid helmet and dragging a large cylinder. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's the fog. And next thing I knew, Superboy all of a sudden jumped out to get him.

"Don't need it!" Well oh crap.

I got out of the seat and ran down to the drop zone, just in time to see him get blasted by the weirdo

"Superboy!" Me and Robin exclaimed

The weirdo pressed a button and we watched, what looked like a swarm of black bees, fly into the Wayne Tech building.

"Robin, take care of the fog, I'll deal with one eye over here," I said as I jumped onto the ground.

"But-"

"Go!" He nodded and I watched him run into the building.

The one eyed weirdo looked me over **(PERVY THOUGHT!) **"Who are you suppose to be? Let me guess, Red Hoddie? Rose Red, or, oh, Scarlet Cloak?"

I let out a snarl. And not a human one, a wolf one. I felt my teeth begin to grow sharp and into fangs, and my nail grow longer and then into claws. I felt a rush of energy surge through me.

I sped toward the weirdo and slammed my foot into his chest, knocking him back with my inhuman strength.

"First off, the names Red Ridding Hood," I slammed my fist into his jaw.

"Second, don't make fun of the name," He tried to blast me, but I was too quick, not as quick as Kid Flash, but still pretty quick.

"And third...don't mess with my teammates!" I clawed at his throat, causing blood to fall, and did a back handspring, which lead to me kicking his face.

"Don't mess with me," I said, letting out a low growl.

Still, he tried to stand and shoot me with his little ray. Haha, not working. I dodged it with ease and punched him in the face a few times and crushed his little doo hikkie.

Haha

I picked him up by the collar and brought him close to my face and whispered very evilly "Are you scared now?" He gulped and didn't answer. "You should be," and with one good punch. He was out like a light.

Then, for some odd reason, I was happy

"YESH! I owned your ass! Score one for Red Ridding Hood! WHO-HOO!" And just as I cheered, I saw the fog turn red. I think he did it. Bird Boy actually destroyed the fog.

"That was...something," I turned around and saw Superboy and Robin standing there.

"Let me guess the power," Robin said "Enchanted speed, strength, senses, agility, claws, and fangs. Why not ca yourself something like Wolf Girl?"

"Simple," I walked over to the two boys and gave them a smirk/smile "Red Riding Hodd was secretly the Wolf,"

The two boys let out a laugh. "I think you'll fit in the team just fine," Superboy said

"What?" I questioned "I'm in the Team?"

"Yep," Robin stuck out his hand to shake, which I did "Welcome to the team Red Ridibg Hood," I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

** NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM CITY **

**AUGUST 9 02:32 **

I climbed through the window and back into our apartment. For some reason, it felt like a really LONG day. Guess that's what it feel like when your a hero.

"Have fun?" I heard a voice say I turned around and faces my older sister, Charlotte.

"Uh-huh," I said, taking off my red cloak and red boots. "

Good," she placed a small kiss on my forehead "You and Arty walk home together?"

I shook my head "No, I stayed a bit longer, exchanged numbers with M'gann. Chatted with so teammates,"

"M'gann?"

"Miss Martian, Martian Manhunters niece,"

"Oh, this team has a lot of nieces,"

"Not really, Arty isn't really related to GA and I'm not really related to BC," You heard me, BC isn't really my biological aunt. However, she and my mother, Jane, where very close. They where practically sisters, so, I just started calling her Aunt Dinah.

"There's some pizza left over from last night, ya want it?"

"Nah, just some milk," I said

"Kay," she said as she sashayed over to the fridge.

How does she do it? Without even trying she's beautiful. We couldn't be more different.

Charlotte had long, silly, golden hair, sun kissed tan, and deep, brown eyes that seemed to run in the family. Not to menton that shes the sweetest, most caring person in the world!

Then there's me, Scarlet Eliza Nguyen. Scarlet hair that can never be managed, so it leads me to wearing it down. Aqua eyes. And pale skin which I got from my mothers Russian heritage. I have no idea where I get my scarlet hair, my mom didn't have scarlet hair, and neither did my dad. Plus, a wonderfully short temper.

"Stop it Scar!" I heard my sister say "Don't start comparing," Forgot she was telepathic.

She handed my glass of milk and placed another kiss in my forehead "Your fine, just the way you are,"

I grumbled "Fine," I turned to go to my bedroom but forgot something. I picked up one of our green couch pillows and thew it at my sisters head. Hitting her perfectly. "DONT READ MY MIND!" Man, I have got to control my temper.

I opened the door to my room and stripped off my uniform. A deep red crop top, black spandex pants, with a single red stripe up the side of the left leg, and fingerless black gloves. I let out a huff and changed into some sleeping shorts and a red tank top.

I crawled under the covers and pulled out the book Monument 14. ,After a few chapters, I got tired and put if back in my shelf. I threw a small pebble from my fishtank and hit the light switch turning it off And I closed my eyes. Going into the one place no one could touch me (PERVY THOUGHT! PERVY THOUGHT), my dreams.

"Scar," ugh, seriously? "Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet hey,"

I sighed and sat up, what was it now? I looked to where the voice was, which was my window, and saw Arty in her PJs.

"Artemis? What is it?" I asked, as I got myself out of bed and towards the window.

"Nothing, just came to say good night,"

I raised an eyebrow

"Not really,"

I smirked "So, what is it really?"

She let out a sigh "I think Red Arrow is on to me,"

My eyes widened "How!?,"

"I don't know, he confronted me about it after I left,"

"Do you think he'll-"

"I don't think so," Shr rubbed the back of her neck "And there's something else..."

"What?"

"I...I saw Jade tonight,"

My eyes widened "What?!"

"The assassin, Cheshire, it was Jade,"

"Oh my god, I never thought, oh god, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," she snapped "Just...wanted you to know,"

"Thanks cuz, glad you trust me,"

She cracked a smile and rubbed my head "Go get some sleep, you need it,"

I laughed, "You too,"

"Will do," she stood up and climbed out the window, "Night Scar,"

"Night Arty,"

And then I finally went to sleep.

**Looks like you all got a quick peek into my perverted mind. Lol. Anywho, look like Scar and BC aren't biologically related. Haha. Also, for this story, I need one 1 MALE OC, send one in please! Good bye young travelers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party and Food Fight

**Okay. So to the guests numburo uno. How I got Nguyen, is from YJ wiki. When I looked up Paula Crock, it said that her maiden name was Nguyen, and that's the last name Jade or Cheshire goes bye. Also, by te end of the week the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes should be fixed. Thanks god in getting a new (none shitty) iPad! This chapter is a bit more if a Drabble I decided to do.**NGUYEN

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM CITY **

**AUGUST 11, 12:33 **

I woke up just in time to feel myself fall off my bed and onto the floor, causing me to yelp ask hit the surface suddenly.

"Scar, did you fall out of bed again?" Charlotte yelled from bellow.

"Yes," I moaned, still feeling groggy I pushed myself off the floor and back onto my twin sized bed, tangled in all of my sheets, like a fly caught in a spider web

I looked over at my alarm clock, 12:33, to early to get up. Can you tell I like to sleep?

I closed my eyes, for like, one minute, but then "SCARLET! GET YO BUTT OUTA BED!"

"NO!" I yelled back. What can I say? I was really tired.

5 minutes later. **(says in sponge bob time skip voice)**

"Okay then," I heard Charlotte say "Guess you don't want bacon," Damn her, she knows my weakness.

I bolted out of bed and raced done the stairs into the kitchen. I plopped myself on a seat and held up my knife and fork.

"Here you go," Char said, handing me a plate that hade 2/3 bacon and 1/3 chocolate chip pancakes. "Knew you come down,"

I huffed and reached for the syrup, thus drowning my plate in the sticky liquid. My sister made a face as I ate bacon with syrup drenched over it.

"That's gross,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

I picked up a piece of bacon and threw it in here hair.

"Your are so dead," Next thing I knew, pancake mix was in my hair.

"Oh it is on!"

Food went flying, anything that was on the kitchen counter went onto us.

Ten minutes later, we where looks of art. There was syrup and egg in our hair. Powder covered our PJs, and butter was spread on our arms and faces.

"We look gorgeous!" I said, as I let out a laugh, which my sister joined.

"What and the hell?" We turned around revealing Arty, standing in the door way.

"Food Fight," we said in union.

"Well, you two do look amazing, but go take a shower Scar,"

"Why?"

"Where going to a movie,"

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP! **

15 minutes later, I was clean and dressed in Jean shorts, red tank, deep blue hoodie, red converse, and hair done in a side braid. ,

"Where we going?" I asked as we exited my apartment.

"The Cave,"

"Mission?"

"No, as I said before, movie,"

"Oh," I said "Why?"

"I don't know, M'gann said something about us bonding?"

"Haha, you and Flash Jr. will bond really well," She grabbed my head and gave me a nuggie. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**AUGUST 11, 1:12 **

_Recognized, Artemis _

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

"Artemis! Red Riding Hood!" The two of us where glommed into a hug by M'gann

"Hi!"

"Hey,"

"Glad you made it!" She grabbed our hands and dragged is into the kitchen.

"Surprise!"

When we got in, we where completely shocked. A huge banner was hanging that said 'WELCOME TO THE TEAM!' It was decorated in glitter and yellow. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy, all stood in their civilian clothes, like M'gann. BC, Batsy, GA, and RT stood towards the back.

"Who, What, Where, When, Why, Huh?" I said quickly.

"We decided to throw you all a party!" M'gann said cheerfully.

"To welcome you to the team," Aqualad said

"We're happy to have you," Robin said

"Yeah," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Where really proud of you two!" Aunt Dinah said.

"Thanks," Arty said, still pretty surprised. We thought we where watching a movie.

"So...LETS START!" M'gann squealed.

Oh no

* * *

In two hours I had learned a lot about the team.

Aqualads name was Kaldur'ahm, but we where allowed to call him Kaldur.

Superboy name was Connor

Kid Flashes was Wally West.

Robins, he didn't say.

We told them out names, Wally thought it was funny Artemis really name was Artemis. Very funny. Haha, can you note my sarcasm?

I told them if the remembered the hair, they remembered the name. Scarlet.

Wally liked to eat.

Connor was a clone.

Robin likes to hack, big shocker

M'gann had 12 sisters.

Kaldur was one of two candidates for being Aqualad.

Artemis mom was handicap, touchy subject

My parents died, kinda a touchy subject.

Wally was a flirt.

Kaldur liked to read

Connor liked TV

M'gann liked to cook

Robin liked gymnastics, big shocker

Artemis belived in magic

I liked writing poems.

"Read us one!" M'gann exclaimed

"I, um, no, well, you don't want to here them,"

"C'mom, please?"

"No,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

"Read,"

Next thing I knew, the whole cave was filled with chants asking me to read a damn poem.

"FINE!" I finally snapped "I'll read," I pulled out my phone and looked for a poem in my pages. I found the perfect one and began to read

"All my past life is mine no more, The flying hours are gone, Like transitory dreams given o'er, Whose images are kept in store By memory alone."

"What ever is to come is not, How can it then be mine? The present moment's all my lot, And that as fast as it is got, Phyllis, is wholly thine."

"Then talk not of inconstancy, False hearts, and broken vows, Ii, by miracle, can be, This live-long minute true to thee, 'Tis all that heaven allows." **[1]**

The team clapped and my face turned the same color as my hair.

"Now that your happy," I picked up a pretzel and threw it at M'gann "Dont ask me to do it again," She gave a puppy dog face, which got her an another pretzel in face

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"You asked for it,"

"Don't worry babe," Wally said to M'gann "Ill protect you," he threw a handful of cheese balls at me. I dodged it by grabbing Robin, who was to my left, and made him get the cheese balls. Haha.

Food began flying...again. Second food fight in a day. New record.

Just as I was about to slam pizza into Wally's face, we heard someone clear their throat.

We turned around and saw Batman. Well, oh crap. We're gonna die now.

"Clean this up," he said darkly "Now," We all nodded our heads quickly and began to clean up.

Well, everyone except Wally, he was just really picking, no, eating, all the food that wasn't on the ground.

"You could help," Arty said

"I am," Wally responded

"How? By eating?"

"Yes,"

"God, you are so full of it,"

"It?"

"All you do is eat,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

I giggled as I watched the two bicker back and forth. They so likes each other.

I picked up a piece of pizza and threw it in the trash. This was the team I was apart of. Hm, this'll be fun.

**I will have the changes down the end of the week no less. I promise. This chapter was more of short drabble. SOMEONE! Please give me a MALE OC! **

**[1] Poem was All My Past Life by John Wilmot**


	4. FORM FOR OC

**LHelloHello my lovely readers! Anywho, so, I decided to creat a form for the Male OC thingy. Here it is!**

Name:

Age: 15

Gender: MALE

Appearance:

Personality:

City:

Hero Name:

Powers: (maximum 3)

Skills:

Mentor:

Friends: Scarlet

Enimes:

Epsiode you want them to first appear in as a hero:

Backround:

How became Hero:

**There it is my darlings! The quicker you turn one in, the higher chance of beging picked!** **We are keeping YJ alive! Also, Beware the Batman, might be cancelled. So...POSSIBILTY OF SEASON 3! Turn in an OC please! The submission close date is Friday! PLease put the episode the appear in!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arcane and Magic

**I received 4 amazing OCs, I loved them all. They four where from Victory Goddess, RollingUpHigh, Guest número uno, and mayemerald9. Sadly, I can only take one OC, so after careful consideration and feeling how the OC would for in with the plot line. I finally picked. Drum roll please...and the winner is...Christian Linton from Victory Goddess! I still really want to thank RollingUpHigh, Guest número uno, and mayemerald9 for submitting their OCs. Love you all! CONTIUNE FORTH MY ADVENTURERS! **

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT **

I stood in the back of the cave with the rest of the team, well, minus the Boy Wonder, he was off doing the Dynamic Duo thing. Lucky birdie. He's in Gotham, fighting someone like, The Penguin, and here I am, bored to death. No missions. No diabolical plans. Nothing. Zero. Zippo. Zilch.

I fiddled with the end of my deep blue shorts.

"Amiable combat training, 3, 2, 1," The computer said as Superboy and Aqualad took fighting positions and began to circle eachother,

I've got 10 bucks on Superboy. Wait...is it bad to make bets on your friends?

"Kaldur's..uh nice, don't ya think? Handsome, commanding, you should totaly ask him out." Artemis crossed her arms.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Besides he's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." M'gann said to Arty.

I covered my mouth, trying to hide in the laughter. Sadly, that didn't work out for me. I got a glare from Arty for it.

"You're so full of passion, and he's so full of," M'gann couldn't find the right word.

"Food?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

Arty laughed. "He's so full of it?"

We shared a laugh, and I thought that the whole couple would go away but...I jinxed myself.

"Ya know who else would make a cute couple, Boy Wonder and Wolf Girl,"

Is it possible to stop thinking? Because I swear to God I did. My face turned the same scalet red as my hair. I was really embarrassed, but then, I got really angry. I ran to Artemis, jumped on her back and began to strangle her.

"Don't go making ships like that!" I yelled "I don't like Bird Brain! I repeate! I do not like Blunder Boy!" And then I got off her. "Hmpf,"

"Sorry," She said

"But you gotta admit, you two would make a cute couple," M'gann said.

Before I could answer. "Fail Aqualad," I heard. Thank you computer!

Superboy wiped off his hands and helped Aqualad up. "Black Canary taught me that."

Then, I saw a red tornado with well, Red Tornado. As soon as he touched the ground, KF ram straight towards him and asked "Do you have a mission for us?".

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." RT stated.

I think we get that.

"Yeah well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're heading somewhere right?" Kid said.

Seriously? Wonder if being annoying and noisy is a hobby of some sort.

"Hot date, or a mission?" KF had a fake French accent.

"If we can be of help," Kaldur added.

I swear to God I think Tornado sighed. RT went to computer and pulled up a picture of a elder man and some files. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Wow," I added.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Kid said

RT ignored the comments "And he has me been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, pre-cores to your mentors Justice League." The picture of the man turned into a guy with a helmet and armor that was gold and black.

"Of course," I looked at Kaldur. "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate!"

"Oh," I said "Now I remember him,"

Wally scoffed. "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dubeldores his way up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

I don't think an 106 year old man would want to 'impress the babes'.

Red Tornado turned around. "Kent maybe simply on one of his..walk-abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded." RT sounded really concerned, glade to know he has emotions.

"He is like the great sorcerer of priest and priestess of Mars! I would be honored to help find him." M'gann offered. Guess we goin on a mission

"Me too!" Wally raised his hand. We all turned to him. "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

I rolled my eyes, can he, for once, try to not flirt with M'gann. I kinda feel like scratching him. Either he was bi-polar **(No offense to the people who have it, my sister is)** or he was really obsessed about M'gann

"Take this," Tornado held up a small key and handed it me "It is the key to the tower of Fate."

I looked over the key and handed it to Aqualad, he took the key and held it safely.

"Don't trust her with anything, small, explosive, sharp, or chemical induced," Arty told everyone.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" KF said to M'gann.

I face palmed. "Oh brother,"**  
**

**SALEM **

**AUGUST 19 20:2 EDT **

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked with some class sass.

"Yeah, when did you become so interested in the mystic arts?" I asked

"Well, I-uh, don't like to brag but uh, before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Kid was looking at M'gann the whole time.

This caused Arty to huff. I leaned back into my chair and played with ties of my blue hoodie.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann informed. "But-"

"Nothing's there," Superboy finished. He was wrong

"No," I said "There's someone their,"

And I was right. It was a boy. Probably 15. He about 5'9 in height. He hade dark brown hair and green eyes and probably Caucasian. He wore a grey and blue striped jacket, green shirt, dark blue jeans and black Convers

"Take us down." Kaldur instructed.

We landed and exited the ship. They boy turned around and smirked at us.

"Hi!" he said with a British accent.

"Hello," Kaldur said "I do not mean to pry but-"

Connor stomped up to him and glared at him "Why are you here?!"

"Zatara was right. You do have a bit of a temper," Wait, how does he know Zatara?

"How do you know Zatara?" Arty asked. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"And who are you?" Wally asked with irritation

"Oh, sorry," He stuck out his hand to Connor, he didn't shake it. "Christian Linton, but you can call me Chris, protege of Zatara, also known as Arcane"

"Never heard of you," Wally said,

"And why are you here," Connor said

"Worried about Kent," He said, turning around and looking at the air "Haven't heard from him, so Id thought I'd stop by and see if he was alright,"

"Hm," I smiled and walked up to him and shook his hand "Names Scarlet Nguyen, Red Riding Hood, nice to meet ya,"

"So where's this building," Arty asked after intros where over.

Kaldur began walking around and feeling the air.

"Don't think anythings here Kaldur," Arty said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

KF began scanning the perimeter. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? adaptive micro optic electronics combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked, she's probably trying to get Wally to tell the truth.

"Ha, absolutely," What happened to him being all magic believer? "NOT! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

That when I smelt something. It smelt like stone, paint, and...something ancient. Couldn't put my finger on the scent "Somethings defeinatly here,"

Kaldur examined the key. "A test of faith. Stand behind me." He walked up to about the middle of the grass and inserted the key into something.

Then it turned into a door and revealed a tower. Kaldur opened the door and we all stepped inside. Although the door closed behind us and disappeared. Well crap.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

A hologram appeared of Kent Nelson. "Greetings Christian," Guess the hologram knew Chris. "So nice to see you, but the tower does not recognize your friends, Please state your purpose and intent."

Before any of us could answer, Wally looked over at M'gann and said "We are ture believers, here to find Dr. Fate," The hologram disappeared.

After that I heard cracking noises; the ground was breaking from under us. Once if broke we all fell down, and straight towards, well, frickin lava!

"Der'mo!" I cried **(Shit)**

"Ylf!" Chris cried. Next thing I knew, he was hovering and I was grabbing onto him for dear life.

M'gann grabbed KF, and Artemis grabbed Kaldur, by using a grappling hook. Superboy used his fingers and was getting closer to the lava. Although his feet only touch the lava, his shoes disintegrated.

"Those, were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." Superboy stated.

"He is," Chris told him

M'gann was having a little trouble from the lava too. "Having trouble maintaining altitude. Gah, I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally smiled.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed.

"Hey inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" KF defended.

"Glupyy!" I yelled, what can I say. When I'm stressed I go Russian

"Glupyy?" Chris questioned

"Means idiot, Russians my second language,"

Aqualad rubbed his forehead. "My physiology and M'gann's are acceptable to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly.

"Hello Megan!" I looked down towards the Martian. "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mister Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

Next thing that happened, the lava was closed off by a floor. Magical. Coolo.

Chris dropped us down next to the rest of the Team. Wait one moment, shouldn't the ground be hot?

"This platform," Kaldur touched the floor. "Should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally put an arm around M'gann. "Don't worry Megalicous, I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis pushed him to the wall. "You're little impress Megan at cost game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?!"

"You lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer." We all looked towards him and I smirked.

"Wally you don't believe?" Asked M'gann. "Fine, Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major low." He crossed his arms.

Chris emitted a low growl from his throat. Protege of Zatara here.

"Wally," I looked at Kaldur who was studying the floor. "I studied for a year at the conservatory or sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin I con that power my water bearers."

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all a bunch of tricks."

Artemis tsked. "You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science!" Wally defended. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am."

Isn't that nice, we just got to here how Flash Jr. was born, or the most idiotic, annoying idiot.

"Everything can be explained by science." He said. Wrong

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur was about to pull a piece of wood from the ground.

"Wait the backtrack from the lava will roast us alive!"

Kaldur picked up the wood, which was a hatch, and it revealed ice and snow. Literally.

I stuck out my tongue and caught a few snowflakes that came up. "Snow," M'gann smiled.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Arty asked KF.

We all jumped down, but we were actually jumping sideways I guess? Then the doorway disappeared. It was amazing in here, there was a snowy landscape and snow falling everywhere. It was really cool.

"This is like a ultra mega fun house," I said with a smile, though I was freezing right now. Maybe I should have worn jeans and a t shirt and not shorts and tank.

"You should see the stairs," Chris told me.

"Well?" Artemis asked. There's no way he could argue this.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally argued.

I sighed and face palmed. He was really small minded. We turned around and saw a cane floating with some ice at the bottom.

"What's that?" M'gann question.

Wally turned his head in annoyment. "Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

"It is," Chris said. I think Wally thought he was joking.

He raced up to and grabbed it. So did Arty.

"Don't-" Chris started.

"I got it." They both said. It started to float up more and it glowed. "I can't let go!" With that they floated up into the sky, and disappeared. There goes my cousin.

"Well crap." I said out loud "C'mon everyone, let's go find my cousin and her boyfriend."

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said as we walked through the snow.

"Don't think anyone does," I laughed.

"It's almost like he need's to believe the impossible can't happen."

M'gann and Kaldur began talking, while Me, Chris and Connor tried to find a way out. This may be cool, but I'm cold!

"Look!" Chris exclaimed. We turned to where he was and there was a door

"Thank the lord," I said. We ran to the door and opened it up. Finally some warmth.

We stepped inside and I heard "Friends of yours?" I heard. It was Nelson. I looked up and saw a familiar blond.

"Artemis!" I cried, tackling her in a hug.

A blue flash came from in front of us. After that, a boy with a cat and a weirdo appeared. "Friends of yours?" KF asked as he pushed the Doctor down.

The beam aimed for us, we quickly moved away. In a blink of an eye, Wally, Doctor Fate, and the one guy with the kitten was gone. I think his name was Klarion or something like that, where gone.

"Great," I said. We where stuck with the wanna be magican. "C'mon guys," I said, as my claws and fangs came out "Let's take out this creep,"

I launched myself at this guy and tried to attack him. But he fired something, another flash. And I was trapped in a electric bubble.

Whenever I tried to move, a searing pain came causing me to cry out. Aqualad and Superboy tried to attack him, but they got stuck in the same situation I was in. Trapped.

"Nogard a e- AHH!" Chris cried, he was stuck too. And soon was Arty was too.

"You seriously thouht you could be me? Me, the great wizard-" he stopped talking and the pain disappeared.

The guy who 'trapped' us had no clothes except for his underwear. Behind him was a ank symbol. We got up.

"Payback," I muttered.

"Show's over." Superboy said and he punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Jeez," I cried out, causing everyone to look at me "This was an adventure! Though I never want to be in this fun house again!"

**NGUYEN HOUSE, GOTHAM **

**AUGUST 19 01:11 **

I let out a yawn as I stepped back into the house.

"What was the mission?" Charlotte asked me

"Checking up on Doctor Fate, met a guy named Christian Linton, Wally got turned into Doctor Fate, I got trapped in am electric bubble, Connor knocked out Abracadabra," That's a mouth full

"Great, now catch," I looked down at what she had thrown me. It was already opened at the top. And addressed to me.

"Gee sis, Thanks for opening it for me," I muttered

"Sorry," I look at the paper and read it.

_Dear Miss. Scarlet Eliza Nguyen, _

_You have been accepted to Gotham Academy on a full Wayne Scholarchip for your performance on the track and gymnastics team._

_ You will be provided with all the supplies needed for school. Including a uniform, books, and a lunch card. Please respond to the Headmaster by the date of September 1. _

_Sincerely, Headmaster Jason Rame._

I rolled my eyes and balled it up.

"Yeah, um no, not going. Artemis and my friends are at Gotham North," I walked towards the fridge and brought out some ice cream "Not gonna switch to a preppy school, sorry,"

"Youre going,"

"No, I'm not," I stabbed the ice cream and took a big bite.

"Yes, your are"

"But-"

"Scarlet!" Charlotte yelled "Mom and Dad would want you to go,"

I became quit and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Okay, I'll go," I let go off her and began to walk up stairs with the ice cream "But only if Artys there!"

Charlotte chuckled "Okay then,"

And I disappeared into my room. Enjoying the 4 pints of cookie dough ice cream.

**HI! Hope you liked the chapter! My Spring Break is almost over. Damn it. Anyhow. Scarlet is half Russain which is why she speaks it. Next chpater will be posted soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Downtime

How can I put the mission on Clayface? Um...sucky?...no...fail?...no...I got it! Disastrous.

Batman had to come to our rescue because we where all down for the count. We where all covered in dirt and well...clay. I got shoved into Clayfaces stomach and lost conscious from the lack of air. Ugh. On the bright side. Chris joined us! Which is awesome on many levels.

"I need to talk to Aqualad, the rest of you, hit the showers and head on home," Batman said.

"Home? I am home," Superboy said as he walked towards the showers.

I'm gonna hit the showers too, if I drag clay/mud into the house, Charlotte will literally kill me. She will string me up a pole 100 feet in the air and then throw a knife at the string.

When I got out, after 10 shampoo washes, 7 condionings, and 13 body washes, Artemis was gone, along with Robin and Wally. M'gann and Cnnor where still in the showers, not together I hope, but Christian was still there.

"So where you going Scar?" He asked me as I picked up my bag which held my uniform.

"Dinner with Dinah and Oli," He gave me a puzzled look. Right, he doesn't know BC and GAs IDs

"Black Canary and Green Arrow,"

"Oh right, your her niece, which makes GA your uncle,"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Training, have to perfect a few spells,"

"Hm, so are you happy or sad about it?"

"Ify," I let out a laugh

"Well, you have fun training Imma go eat, see ya!"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE **

**AUGUST 27 8:21 EDT **

I walked into a room filled with smoke.

"What the hell!" I let out a cough "Charlotte!"

"I'm fine," I saw her figure make her way towards me. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun, her jeans and pink apron she wore where smeared with floor and other ingredients.

"What caught fire?" I asked as I opened the windows and let out the smoke. Hopefully no one thought our apartment was on fire.

"Hehe, my lasagna," I sighed, ever time she tried to make it. It would end up like this

"Have you made anything else?" I asked

"Um...no...just salad and garlic bread,"

"Ill call the delivery guy,"

10 minutes later, our pre made and cooked steaks arrived.

"Why'd you try to make lasagna?" I asked after I set the table.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed

"I thought I could make it!"

"Oh brother,"

"Oh sister," she corrected.

Ding-Dong

"I got it!" I raced to the door, smoothed out my hair, and opened it.

"There she is!" Uncle Oli exclaimed

"Hi Uncle Oli! Hi Aunt Dinah!"

"Hi Scarlet," She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Nice to see you,"

"Same Aunt Dinah,"

"Where's my hug?" Oli asked, sounding like a child I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Now...Whats cookin?"

"Steak,"

"Great!"

We walked over and say down. Charlotte poured herself, Oli, and Dinah a glass if wine. (Charlotte is 22, she's allowed to drink). She poured me a glass of sparkling cider, she put it in a champaign glass so it made me feel older.

"I heard you got accepted to Gotham Academy, you excited?" Dinah asked half way through dinner.

"Guess so," I muttered as I stuffed my face with some garlic bread.

"Did we mention that Artemis is going?" Oli asked innocently.

"Really?" I yelled

"Yep,"

"How?"

"Another scholarship. Let's just say...a friend if ours set her up along with you," Dinah said. Don't know who the friend is, don't care, BUT...MY BLONDIE GONNA BE WITH ME!

"Well your happy,"

"Course I am!" I danced around the room "My blondie gonna be with me!" The three laughed as I danced without music.

"Now, Scar sit down," Charlotte sashayed into the kitchen and pulled out a Cherry pie. "Who wants desert?"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE **

**AUGUST 28 11:46 EDT **

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, _

_I'll sail the world to find you, _

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see _

_I'll be the light to guide you _

_Find out what we're made of _

_When we are called to help our friends in need _

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"SCARLET!" The person on the other lines a screamed "GET UP! GET DRESSED! CALL ARTY! AND MEET MY AT THE CAFE IN 30!"

"Who is this," I said groggily. I'm tired. The person on the other line did a dramatic gasp

"How could you Scar, to your best friend, I'm hurt," Now I remember. Only one person is that dramatic.

"Jenna? It's freaking 11 in the morning,"

"So?"

We've known each other for five years and she still doesn't get that I don't like waking up early.

"Whats the thing?"

"Simple. I've decided to take you and Arty to get some new clothes. I'm paying. And no, you nor Arty can reject the offer,"

"Well, I am," Just as I was about to hit the end button. I heard.

"I'll take you to Lush~"

...

"I'll be there in 15"

* * *

**CLEMS CAFE, GOTHAM **

**AUGUST 28, 12:12**

"So what does Jenna have planned for us?" Artemis said in annoyance. She didn't like to get up either. It was still Summer.

"Lush, shopping, food," I said.

"Hiya girls," We turned around to see Jenna.

Her maple tree colored hair was pulled into a million tiny braids. Probably from her time in Mexico. Her skin had turned a perfect shade of carmel. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Bring it in," Did I mention she's a hugger? We nearly got crushed in her hug. They where deadly.

"It's so good to see you girls!" She said in her bubbly voice "Feels like forever, buts only been-"

"Three months," We finished. Jenna has known me and Arty for about five years. Ya know that saying, opposites attract? It couldn't be more real for our friendship.

Jenna loved the color pink, she has even dyed her hair it once. She was obsessed with boy bands, all those teen shows like Pretty Little Liars. She always had her clothes match plus matching jewelry and nail polish. She liked to remind us that there was diffrent shades of pink. Like, strawberry cream or raspberry pink. It was actually kinda funny. Plus, she could be a bit, no...really dramatic! And a bit boy crazy.

"Now," Jenna did a dramatic hair flip. "Let's go shopping!

**(5 hours 36 minutes and 25.7 seconds later) **

My feet ached from all the walking we hade on. I pulled off my sandal and began to massage my foot. We had done a lot of shopping. That literally had to drag me by the feet, kicking and screaming, to get me out of the Lush store.

Jenna, liked to be generous. She loved to give her allowance money to us (Which was 300 dollars). I don't really know why. I really thought that her parents where burglars until she told us they where lawyers.

Artemis had bought several new t-shirts, two new jackets, three pairs of jeans, a set of earrings, a pair of converse, boots, and sandals, lotion, shampoo, body wash lip balm, a few pieces of jewelry, and two books.

Jenna had bought all pink, there was literally no pink left in the stores when we left. She bought skirts, halter tops, tank tops, a blazer, shorts, high heels, a ton of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings, hair spray, a curling iron, body wash, a lot of makeup, and a CD.

As for me, I bought practically all of the Lush store. I got bath salts, bath bombs, bubble bars, cleanser, bath melts, body lip scrub, massage bar, conditioner, and body scrub, plus some jeans, tanks, and hoodie and anime.

"Well that was fun," Artemis said

"Agreed," I said

"Now," Jenna said, licking her lips "Have you girls met anyone lately?"

"JENNA!"

* * *

**Lush is a real shop. And its frickin amazing. Go to Lush. com. It's really cool. It's a whole bunch of all natural beauty products! They have everything lip balm to shower gel. They all smell incredible! I suggest trying to get some! You'll love it, and it delicious. I have the lip scrub and I'm really just eating it. The ring tone was Count on Me by Bruno Mars**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**I really hate school. Main reason i havent updated. Just wanted to say that. Also…BEWARE! LOTS OF RUSSIAN IN THIS CHAPTER! The bold is the english translation.**

* * *

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

**UNKNOWN TIME**

Oy…u menya bolit golova **(Ow…my head hurts). **Chuvstvuyet, kak ya udaril kirpichom **(Feels like I've been hit with bricks).**

I staggered to my feet, feeling dizzy, and tried to stable myself. Gde ya? **(Where am I?)**

I looked around and saw sand all around me. Ya v pustyne? **(Am I in a desert?)** Kakogo cherts ya zdes'? **(Why the hell am I here?) **posledneye, chto ya pomyu byl snom **(The last thing I remember was going to bed) **Ya zakonchil obucheniye s nashey ery, to obedal s Sharlott, zatem poshel spat' **(I finished training with BC, then had dinner with Charlotte, then went to bed)**

I felt a big blow of air and shuddered, it felt like I was wearing my PJ's. I looked down at what I was wearing. Chto fakticheskiye yebet'. **(What the actual fuck)** I wore a red halter top, black spandex pants with a single red streak going up the left side, black fingerless gloves, red boots, and a red hooded cloak. Ni v koyem sluchaye ya poshel spat' v etom. **(No way I went to bed in this)**

Ya chuvstvuyu, chto ya zabyl chto-to…chto-to vazhnoye. **(I feel like I'm forgetting something…something important) **It was nightfall, and my only light was the moon.

"Khorosho Skarlet, vremya, chtoby nayti tsivilzatsiya," **(Well Scarlet, time to find civilization)**

I walked till the sun came up. I was beat. I must've walked what…30? Maybe 50? miles. I sat my butt down on one of the rocks in the canyon I had gotten to. Mozhet byt', yesli ya pros to otdykhal na minut**(Maybe if I just rested for a minute). **Just as I was about to doze off again, I heard the roar of an engine.

I quickly climbed up a wall and ducked as they passed. As they were driving away, I saw five men in weird uniforms with guns. I may have the powers of a werewolf, but I ain't bulletproof. I okay, I don't really believe those men belong in the U.S.A.

"Vremya, chtoby ispol'zovat' vash mozg Sharm, vy dolzhny pomnit', chto-to, pomnyu…" **(Time to use your brain Scar, you must remember something, remember,)**

A flash went through my mind

'_You like him' a familiar voice said_

_My face heated up and I hit Artemis on the head "I do not!"_

"Artemida!" **(Artemis!)** I cried out. Did that mean she was here with me

"Etatitvel!" A voice cried out. Next thing that happened, I was in the air.

"Ey! Polozhite men na khren vniz! Lli ya klyanus', chto ya ograbyat vas k-!" **(Hey! Put me the fuck down, or I swear I will rip you to-!)**

"I don't think she's saying something nice Robin," A voice cut me off

I looked over to the person who was talking. They were two boys. One of them was the oh so famous Boy Wonder. The other was a boy about fifteen, he wore a black magician hat, a black magician outfit, black bow tie, black boots, and a black cape with white stars. Did he think he was some sort of magician?

The Boy Wonder chuckled "You have a translating spell Arcane?"

"I can speak english you ass holes," I piped up

"So, she can speak english," He said

"I can, also Russian and some Vietnamese," I said crossing my arms "Now could you very kindly…PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

The two boys shared a look

The magic boy turned to me "Will you hurt us?"

I shrugged "Eighty percent chance I will, Twenty percent chance I won't,"

"Let's hope for the twenty percent,"

I was flipped back upwards and was dropped onto my feet

"Thank you,"

He smiled

"So…" Robin said "You wanna tell us what you're doing here?"

"I don't know, literally, you?"

"Same,"

I sighed, great

"So...you wanna tell us who you are?" Magician boy asked

"Real or Hero?"

"How 'bout both?"

I stuck out my hand "Names Red Riding Hood, protege of Black Canary, also her niece. Reals names Scarlet Nguyen, pleasure to meet ya,"

"Arcane,"

"Robin,"

"So...do any of you know where we are?"

* * *

"So where in Bialya? And it's September? And where going towards a marker that could have something good or bad?"

"Pretty much," Arcan answered as we walked through the now dark (again) desert. \

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here," Robin commented

"Join the club," I muttered

"Get down!" We forced down by Robin

"What the hell?" I told him

"Shhh," He put a finger to his lips and pointed over his shoulder

Arcane and I looked over the sand dune he had pushed us under and saw a large metallic box thingy

"No one's there Bird Brain," I muttered

"Well sorry for taking precautions!" He snapped back

"Is that what the big bad Bat taught you? Or was it never leave home without your utility built? No, I got it. all ways where a pair of sunglasses or a domino mask because you want to be 'safe' from the villains?" I asked with a boatload of sarcasm

"Look, why don't you-"

"Will you two just shut up already?" Arcan cut Robin off ""Lets go check out the weird box,"

Just as we walked down and got to the box, Bialya soldiers came out from the sand .

"Idiot," I muttered to myself

One of the men said something in Bialyain (Sp?) . I'm not sure what but it didn't sound too good. Thankfully, the Boy Wonder dropped a smoke bomb, hiding us and enabling us to have the upper hand.

I slammed my elbow into one of the guys chests and kicked in a place no man should be kicked. Haha. Two guys tried to grab me but I back flipped and slammed one of my feet into each of their backs and pushed them to the ground. The smoke cleared and there were still a few guys left. One of the soldiers said something that didn't sound too nice. Judging by the fact that they rest of the soldiers decided to pick up their guns, they wanted to shoot us.

Just as they were about to shoot and I was about to go all crazy wolf girl. In a flash, he guns were taken from the guards. As I was about to take down some more, the soldiers where literally pushed away. A girl that looked a lot like Martian Manhunter came out of the sky. Wtf?

the last two guards where hit with arrows. Green arrows. Ones I recognized. Artemis.

The female Martian, my blonde, and the red headed boy walked towards us.

Robin did a handshake with the red head boy who looked like a darker version of Kid Flash "KF! Man it's good to see another familiar face,"

I thought Kid Flash wore brighter colors? "Sixs months! Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes," Glas to do that.

But first.

I ran towards Arty and tackled her in a hug.

"Um, do I know you?" she pushed me off

I pouted and crossed my arms "You're mean Arty, not even remembering your own cousin,"

"Scarlet?"

I did a bow which made my hood fall down, showing my face "The one and only," She hugged me and let out a laugh.

We tied up the soldiers and the Martian explained that we all worked together. Can someone explain to me how I work with Blunder Boy and haven't turned him into chopped liver yet?

"So we're a team?" Robin asked, guess he was as stunned as I was

"The six of us, and Superboy!" Super-who know?

"Then this must be his!" Robin pulled out a piece of lack fabric with a red Superman symbol.

The Martian girl grabbed it "Yes! Did you see him?"

I shook my head.

"Pharoah boy?" Kid Flash asked "Some teammate, he attacked us,"

"He didn't know who we are," Arty defended "I don't know who we are!" She had a point, I really don't think Arty would go into this business. I can't thinks flow she got her unless her jerk of a father aka my uncle, put her here.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence! Our team must work for him," Robin exclaimed

I snorted "Me? Take orders from a guy who can't crack a joke, smile, or any emotion? Yeah, sure,"

"How do we know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid asked. This just keep getting better and better. He touched the symbol on his chest and his clothes changed back into yellow "Woah this is cool!"

Everyone began touching themselves **(PERVY THOUGHT!)**

"We look ridiculous!" Arty exclaimed. Speak for yourself, I look smexy in red and black! "Quit touching yourself,"

I giggled. That was so wrong.

"We need our memories back!" Ya think?

the girl out her hands on her temples and her eyes turned pure white. In a flash we were transported somewhere else, various images floated by. The images moved and acted like a movie. Most of the images had us in them

The girl appeared "I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help, together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine,"

"You wanna poke through our private thoughts?!" Artemis exclaimed,

"I have no wish to intrude," the Martian defened "But-"

Robin cut her off "You need to hack our minds to gripe what happened to us, got it, go,"

"My brain's all yours," KF said "Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you,"

I rolled my eyes

"Or underwhelm you," Robin said "Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Last six months only," Artemis clarified, I knew what she was worried about "And only what you need,"

I thought I was ready, but wasn't. What if Arty and I were sent undercover to kill these guys? What if someone had made me changed sides? What if I'm a total bitch and everyone hates me? What if-

I felt someone grab my hand, I looked next to me and saw Boy Blunder holding my hand and giving me a soft smile. Heat rose to my cheeks.

The Martian raised both of her hands as five blue hand touched our heads.

Instantly, I remembered "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Libyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements of non terrestrial in origin. Find out what's happened at this site, what landed there. Bailya is a rogue state run by Queen Bee and is not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are subjected to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times,"

The scene change to us in Bialya looking out for guards. Superboy was pulling the metal box from the bioship.

It changed again to us looking at the Bailyn's control site.

"Set up here," Who said that?

"We'll be running in no time," Robin

"Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta tube radiation," Kid Flash

"There's a bunch of non-terrestrial elements coming from the tent," That was me

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Her name...The Martians...it's...M'gann! Miss Martian!

"Good idea, go,"

"Be careful,"

"And maintain telepathic contact," His name is-

"I will Aqualad,"

"Aqualad!" We all exclaimed, snapping out of the memories

"Where is he?" I asked

"What happened next?" Robin asked

M'gann was shocked as well "I don't know thats the last thing I- we, remember

"We landed over twenty-four hours ago, if Kaldurs been out there that long, that's not good for a guy with gills,"

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin pulled up a holographic map of Bialya "He's clos,"

I nodded "Let's get a move on.

We found Kaldur lying in the sand muttering something in a different language. I'm gonna guess Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memory in this condition," M'gann said

"He needs immediate re-hydration," Arcane said

"Can you call the bioship?" Robin asked

"It's out of range," Miss M said "But you can get him there fast,"

KF shook his head "He's too heavy, and I'm low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her,"

I snorted "You're gonna call Arty overweight? How have you lived this long?"

Arty ignored both of our comments "Can't you or Arcane just fly him to the bioship?"

Arcane shook his head "I can, except I'm only able to levitate two people. One of them would have to be me, so the rest of you would be stuck here

M'gann shook her head "I have to find Superboy. Sixs months ago he didn't even exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him,"

"Superboy is inscrutable," Kid added. "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, like now."

Then M'gann clutched her head. "NO! Super Boys in pain!" She flew away.

"M'gann!" I yelled after her

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin yelled, hoping to get M'gann to come back.

I sighed. "Bol'shoy,". **(Great)**

"We have to locate the bioship, so we can get Kaldur hydrated." Robin pulled up a holographic screen.

"And we're supposed to carry him how?" Artemis asked, a little annoyed. Somehow we found a couple long sticks and a ripped piece of cloth and made a sort of bed and placed Aqualad on it.

Arty and KF pulled Kaldur which I thought was pretty funny. We followed Rob's screen towards the bioship. Then he stopped. "Quick, over there!" He pointed to a large rock.

We picked Kaldur up, well actually Arcane used a levitation spell, to move him behind the rock, we followed. Then Kaldur started to mutter something in his Atlantic language.

"Shh Kaldur," I held his head on my lap.

"Quiet now," Artemis said in a soothing voice.

Robin peered over the rock. "We can't risk fight with Aqualad K.O. like this."

"Gah, it's not just him. I'm way out of juice." KF added

"I'm almost out of arrows." Arty held up her bow

"And I don't know how much mystic energy I have left," Arcane rubbed his neck

We all looked to Robin, but saw nothing. Great, not my rolling of the eyes and sarcasm.

"Ah, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why you're dad wanted to me," He made a killing noise over his throat. Only KF.

Oh, I'm gonna guess that Arty thought that her Dad set her up to this.

"I got..confused by this movie I saw the other night, about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja 'because he was from a rival ninja clan." Artemis lied.

I forced myself to suppress a laugh at her excuse. That was totally what she thought. But I really guess I shouldn't be cracking a joke as of right now, I mean, Artys and His family isn't exactly the whole 'picture perfect' image.

"Sooo, I'm you're ninja boyfriend huh?" KF grinned. Now I laughed.

"Hey amnesia remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, you're the goddess of congeniality." Really Kid?

"Yeesh," I turned to my side to see Bird Brain. "Get a room."

I giggled a little bit. "I hear it's lovely in Hawaii at this time, you two should honeymoon there."

"Dude, where were you?" KF ignored our comments.

The Boy Wonder smirked. "Breaking radio silence."

Then smoke came from behind the rock and I could hear coughing. Do I really want to know?

"That's our cue, move!" Robin informed us.

Arcane levitated Kaldur, and the rest of us ran.

**QURAG**

**SEPTEMBER 5 2:32 EEST**

Once we made it to the bioship we immediately put Kaldur on a nice platform and hooked an IV into him.

"Hey, everybody I got Superboy." YAY! :D. "He's back to normal and we're on our way."

Kaldur woke up with a gasp. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head?"

"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I was forgetting something." M'gann said.

"Ya think?," I smiled.

"Aw man me too, I forgot a souvenir from the mission." KF frowned.

"Don't worry." M'gann assured him. "I got the souvenir thing covered."

Oh no.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Though we have not captured the Superboy and the Sphere got away," A thick accent said "We have another thing coming for us my friends,"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man as skinny as a pencil who looked like some sort of voodoo guy.

"And what is that Witch Doctor?" Queen Bee asked

"Quit simple your majesty," He took his seat on the large table that had been placed in the middle of the room , all the members of the Light were gathered around it "The Red Riding Hood,"

"How is she suppose to be our...upper hand?" Vandal asked

"Simple," He laced his fingers together "That girl will do anything to make sure her teammates don't find out about her little...problem, with her powers, equaling her to do whatever we ask, as long as I don't make her...loose control.

All of the members smiled.

"My friends," The Witch Doctor said "I will make sure that she will help us...or her friends will see the demon inside,"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've brought in a new villain! One for Scar! I decided that she needed a antagonist. And he is gonna have a big part in the story. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was suppose to update yesterday but I had a game. And Power Rangers to watch. Yes, I am a teenage girl and I still like Power Rangers don't judge me. However I hate the new version, it's sucks. BYE EVERYONE! SEE YOU SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reds

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 19:11 EDT**

I tried to calm my breathing, keep it steady. Do. Not. Move. Stay. Calm. Then again, I really can't. How can I when I'm chained in the air and they drop me like a foot every time I move just slightly. I know what you might be thinking. Can't you just use your amazing super powers and land perfectly on your feet? Well, can't really. Why? Simple. 1. I'm blind folded, can't see where I will exactly land. 2. What I will be dropped into in a tub of toxic waste that will either A) Turn me into a bigger mutated freak. Or B) I die. I'm sorta hoping for A.

God damn it. I had to be a goody-goody and finish my homework so I could go to the cave earlier. Damn it. I shoulda stayed behind with Arty. I really hope she and Boy Wonder have a plan to get us out of this wonderful mess. If not, we are all screwed. This will equal a pretty bad day. AND it started so good!

_12 hours ago_

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 6:12 EDT**

I tugged on the annoying collar of my uniforms jacket. This thing was so painful.

"Scar, it seriously not that painful," Charlotte said, putting down my banana and chocolate smoothie

I glared at her "Don't. Read. My. Mind!"

"Sheesh,"

I chugged down the smoothie and wiped my mouth, not with the sleeve. Charlotte would kill me if I got this thing dirty. Then again, it did come with the scholarship so, not a big deal. Does that mean...YAY! If I hate the school, I can burn and tear up my uniforms then get new ones!

Giggling glee, I put on some stud earrings that were shaped like roses and my moon choker. I put a very tiny amount of black eyeliner and mascara over my teal eyes. I wasnt that big of a fan of makeup like I was Lush. Which, thanks to Lush, I smell like vanilla and lemon from the bath bar and green tea from. God I love that stuff.

My fantasies about Lush where interrupted by a ding-dong. Artemis imma guess

I opened the door and there stood my blonde. Not your blonde. My blonde.

"Hey Sar," Arty leaned against the door frame

"Hey Arty," I said with a smile

"You ready to get our prep on?"

I laughed and grabbed my bag. "Yeah," I added my keys to my bag "Charlotte! I'm leaving with Arty!"

"Okay!" She yelled back "Have a good day!"

"Will do!"

I closed the door and we began to walk down the stairs of my apartment building to our bus stop.

"Ready to engulfed in the world of the rich and spoiled?" Arty asked and we got on the bus.

I nodded "That's show those preps what downtown Gothams got!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice said "I'm not spoiled,"

We turned around and saw a familiar brunette.

"Jenna?!" We gaped.

"Yepo girlies," She plopped herself between us "I know, I know. Rich chick takes the bus. It's a miracle right?"

We nodded "You transferred to Gotham Academy?" I asked

"Yep, I asked my parents to switch my schools after I found out my red and blond where ditching me,"

"First off, we were not ditching you. A d second," I grabbed Arty by the shoulders and held her close, like she was a doll "My blondie!"

the two girls laughed at my childish act.

"Gotham Academy," the bus driver said.

The three of us got up and stepped off the bus. I gaped at the large school. Scratch that, this isn't a school, this is a frickin castle!

"This isn't a school," I muttered

"Agreed," Arty muttered

"Welcome to the life of the upper class of spoiled Gotham people," Jenna muttered back.

We walked in and heard some whispers around us. I knew what they were probably thinking. What was commoner folk like us doing at Gotham Academy?

"Jenna, Scarlet, Artemis," We turned around and saw a wavy blond make her way towards us "Hi, I'm Bette, your new student liaison,"

"I'm Artemis...but you already knew that," Arty's voice trailed off.

I let out a laugh and smiled "Nice to meet you Bette,"

"You too. So, Jenna and Artemis are sophomores, and Scarlets a freshman?" Bette asked

"Yep,"

"Yepo,"

Then, a hand went around my right shoulder and pulled me close to Arty "We laugh about this someday," Before I had time to react, the flash went off and the photo was taken. I was about to through whoever it was over my shoulder, but they were already gone. That voice though, it sounded...really familiar.

"Um...who was that?" Artemis asked,

"A freshman, ignore him," Bette answered simply

…

"Hey! Whats wrong with us _freshman_!"

* * *

I lost Artemis, Jenna, and Bette. How? Simple, when the bell rang for lunch, I lost them in the crowd. I ended up eating lunch bymyself! So, my big lunch of cherry blossom mochi, seaweed, tomato soup, and ice tea, was eaten alone, usually Jen, Arty, and I put our lunches together and share our food, but not today.

I let out a sigh as I opened my locker, scratch that, these lockers were more like mini rooms. I mean seriously! The locker was five by four! Thats not a locker!

I quickly grabbed my science book and began to walk down the hall to my next class, the only problem...WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLASS!

I have no clue where the hell it is! I lost my map at lunch and didn't pay attention to the orientation! My luck really sucks. Looks like I'll have to ask for help. I walked towards three girls, all clearly snobby.

The first was a girl with dark brown hair with a fake tan and a ton of makeup. The second was a girl with extremely dark hair which was extremely curly, her lips were bright red and eyes rimmed golden eyeshadow, and pale skin. And the final girl was drop dead fake, yet gorgeous. Her hair was platinum blond and straight, her eyes where a venomous green and heavily coated with eyeliner and mascara, lips coated with a bright pink, spray tan all around, and finally, I'm not even sure this is illegal for girl in highschool, obviously fake boobs. I mean they just….well...stuck out there!

"Um...excuse me?" I said

There head snapped around

"What do you want?" the curly haired girl sneered

Okay Scar, don't claw her throat out. I grit my teeth "I was just wondering if any of you knew where I could find science class A107?"

Fake boobs rolled her eyes "Do we look like a GPS?"

"Yeah," said the brunette "Are we GPSes?"

"Sheesh, you don't need to be a bitch about it," I told them

"What did you just say!?" Fake boobs asked

"I said you don't need to be such a bitch," I replied

The two other girls mouths dropped, this group seriously reminded me of the Plastics from Mean Girls

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Fake boobbs asked "Do you know who I am?!"

"Let me guess," I tapped my chin "Three rich snobby brats who think they're better than me?"

Big boobs sneered "That," She pointed to the extremely curly haired girl "Is Cate Hollands, her dad owns the Gotham Museum and a ton of the car dealerships around here," She pointed to the brunette "Thats Rachel Utopi, her mommy and daddy are very successful doctors, they also own half of the artifacts at the Goth Museum," She then pointed to herself "And I, am Katrina Elizabeth Gabriella Christ, my mommy owns the Gotham Bank and my daddy invents most of the apps on your phone...oh wait...you don't have a phone!"

The three miniature Plastics laughed like a bunch of harpies.

A low growl came from the back of my throat. "Ya know, why don't you just-"

"Is there a problem here girls?"

The four of us turned around to see two kids around our age.

One was a girl with red hair, darker than mine, and sharp blue eyes.

The other was a boy who was taller than me, then again, everyone is. He had gelled back, black hair, and really beautiful blue eyes….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Oh!" Katrina said dramatically "It's terrible Richard," She ran over and grabbed onto his arm "The new girl keeps on harrassing us! All we were doing was talking and she comes over and starts saying so many hurtful things!" She forcefully made her eyes water

"Oh really? Cause it seemed that you three where harassing her," He smirked

"And you three where just giving her crap," The redhead said

Katrinas frowned, and her eyes flashed with anger "Whatever," She let go off Richards arm "Come on girls, we don't associate with the lower class, oh and Richard," He rolled his eyes "See you around," And with a flirtatious wink, she and her two lackeys left.

"Are you okay Miss. Nguyen?" The redhead aske

"One, yes, thanks, and two," I said "How the hell do you know my name!?"

"Well Bruce was the one who paid for your scholarship," I faced Richard "Of course I would know you and Artemis names,"

Wait...Bruce...Bruce Wayne...paid for me and Artys scholarship? Oh shiz. That means. I put two and two together and realized I was in the presence of Richard Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne. Prince of Gotham, and the girl, was Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner, James Gordon.

"Oh great, so do you both want me to bow at your presence?" I asked sarcastically

They both had puzzled expressions

"What do you mean," Grayson asked

"Please," I rolled my teal eyes "I know your type, you two think you're better than me cause your parents have more money then my sis,"

"No we don't,"

I raised an eyebrow "Whatever, I have science,"

"What class?!" Barbara asked

"Um...A103?"

"Thats the class we're in!"

"Um...okay?"

"Let's walk together,"

Before I could deny, the two hooked arms with me and dragged me to my science class and plopped me between the two of them. That's when I saw Arty, sitting right next to Barbara on her right.

"Thanks for ditching me cuz," I told her

She laughed "Sorry,"

…..

"SORRY?!"

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**September 22, 18:43 EDT**

Being the goody goody I was **(Author: yeah right. Scarlet: SHUT UP AND LET THE READERS READ!) **I finished all my homework in an hour, due to the fact that I did most of it in class. So, I left earlier for the cave.

_Red Riding Hood_

"Hi Scarlet!" I smiled at M'gann

"Hi to you to," I replied

"Hello Scarlet,"

"Hey Kaldur,"

"What's up Red,"

"Call me 'Red' one more time, and you'll be in the hospital in a few minutes KF,"

"Hey Scar,"

"Hiya Connor,"

I looked over at bike KF was 'fixing'.

"Where's Arcane?" I asked

"He said something about going with Zatara to travel inside a dimension or something," Superboy responded

"How was school for you and Artemis?" Kaldur asked "Any...problems?"

I shook my head and leaned against the bike "No, some girls gave me problems, but I shrugged it off,"

He nodded

"Though I was thinking of trying out for the soccer team, I was pretty good in middle school, is that okay?"

"Yes, as long as you and your cousins loyalties are good to the team,"

Before I could ask what he meant, there was an explosion that knocked us all back, then next there was water covering us all. I really hate the swimming. When we got up, we were all ready to fight. That was until we were blasted with fire. This really isn't our day.

I look for our target, but I couldn't see his or her, anywhere. I dodged another blast of fire came at me. I don't wanna become BBQ. This wasn't too much fun.

Just before I could get some air, a huge wave of water swept over me and covered me head to toe. And with that said, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, everything was dark. Please say I'm not dead. I wiggled slightly and felt cool metal around my wrist, what the hell.

"MISS. M? KF? AQUALAD? SUPERBOY?!" I called out "ANYONE THERE?!"

"We're fine," I heard Superboy say, but where was he?

"You not so much," I heard KF mutter

"What?" I yelled

"Can I tell her?"

"You...may," That was Aqualad, he sounded like he was in pain

I heard KF sigh "Well, we kinda got defeated by a two red robots who kinda look like Red Tornado and Superboy and I are in this weird substance, Aqualad and M'gann are in a fire cage...and you...well...you're hanging by metal chains blindfolded over a boiling batch of acid and if you make the slightest movement, you drop about a foot every time you move," Wish I didn't ask.

"Where's Robin and Artemis?" I asked

"Somewhere in the cave," He responded

I sighed and tried to be as still as possible. Don't wanna die. Looks like we'll just have to wait.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Attention Robin, Attention Artemis," That sounded like RT, but I knew it really wasn't "You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished,"

"No thanks!" I yell "I kinda like living, so, maybe some other time,"

I felt myself get dropped and I let out a yelp. I don't do heights.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds,"

Okay...these robots don't know how to take a joke, but since it's a matter of life and death right now. I'm gonna stop with the sarcastic remarks.

"8 minutes," I gulped, please hurry Robin and Artemis.

I heard two large gasps. Was that them?

"Look out!" I heard Kid scream.

"You guys okay?" I heard Robin ask

"Forget us!" Superboy answered "Help M'gann!"

"Aqualad!" Artemis! "Is she?"

"She is unconscious," Aqualad answered "I fear she- we can not survive much longer,"

"Where's Scar?!" Awe, Arty's worried about me. That's sweet.

'Up here!" I yelled

"Oh crap," That's the first time Bird Boy every cussed. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine! Ya know, Kaldur and M'gann are dying! Superboy and Kid Flash are about to drown!" And I'm gonna drop into a batch of toxic waste!"

"Well she's not gonna get traught anytime soon," Robin muttered

"Oh shut up!" I called back

I then heard splashes of water, the sound of a blast of fire, bombs going off, and arrow being fired.

"6 minutes," I'm gonna go on a limb and say Arty and Robin got away. Question is...where are they?

I strained my ears and tried to hear their voices.

"Maybe thats how its suppose to work!" Where theres Arty "But those robots already took out our five superpowered friends!" Well, actually I'm your cousin "God...Charlotte's gonna kill me and if she doesn't, Black Canary will," True true.

"You seem distraught," Sometimes I don't know how the Boy Wonder is so calm.

"Distraught?!" Well Artys freaking "M'gann is dying! My little cousin is about to dropped into a batch of acid! We have no super powers! And I'm down to my last arrow! Of course i'm distraught!"

"Well get traught, or get dead,"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Training, been doing this since I was nine," Good for him, I've only been doing this for a year.

I really wanna scream and thrash and try to break these chains, but then again, that would lead to my demise.

"5 minutes," Please hurry.

"Totally doable," I'm guessing they have a plan "Ya know, if you had more time," Of course. "Med lab, X-ray machine, you'll find a small vacuum tube called a vercater, that emits high energy pulses, reprogram the units conversion from X -rays to EMPs, the cascading energy factory directed outward...a stone with the tenth to the twelfth power wattage,"

"4 minutes," I really want to kill these robots.

"Hey! Red Tomato!" Please tell me they're trying to provoke these robots "Who's your girlfriend,

Red Onion?!"

"Yeah and by the way," Know Superboys in on it? What is this world coming to? "Worst death trap ever, we can escape any time we want,"

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binarybrains can count to two,"

"You can't drown a Kryptonian dumb bots, we don't breath air!" Kill me now, oh wait, thats gonna happen anyminute.

"And Miss. M? I can't believe you're buying her act,"

"Do you know how hot it is in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her home sick!"

"And Red Riding Hood? Seriously, she has a higher level of everything!" That is true, higher level of intelligence, strength, speed, agility, senses, perks of being super human, well actually half wolf, well wolf DNA inside of me "She can just pick the lock and flip out of that trap whenever she wants," I was dropped another foot. I could now feel the heat from the tub.

"Robin look out!" Oh no.

There was a large splash of water, and suddenly, I didn't smell Robins scent anymore, yes, he has a scent. That boy uses way too much weapon cleaner and mint toothpaste.

I heard Arty yelp and her last arrow be fired.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, yes, I was worried about Boy Blunder.

"I...don't know how he is," Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap!

"3 minutes," I sweated, please be alright Arty.

"1 minute,"

"I surrender!" Artemis! "Stop the clock,"

Thats when it happened, I heard a 'umpf' and an arrow be fired.

"Kaldur! how's M'gann?" I'm guessing the Reds are down.

"She breaths, I believe she will recover, what of Robin?"

I heard coughing

"He, He's breathing too!" Yayz! Wait...no way! Whatever you guys are thinking, I was not concerned about Robin!

"Way to get traught,"

…..

"Can someone get me down from here?!"

* * *

"Figured my only shot was to 'surrender', blacked out though," I rolled my eyes and slugged Robin

"M'gann," Superboy reached out his hand, which the Martian was holding. They made such a cute couple.

After Robin got me down, yes, the Boy Wonder got me down, and M'gann regained conscious, we found the correct tool to get KF and Superboy out of that weird substance.

"Can you stop playing with that thing and cut us free already," Seriously? The chick just saved all our butts.

"It's not working genius, the EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time," RT! "What has occurred?"

"A little visit from your family," Robin answer

"We didn't exactly want your 'family reunion', here RT," I told the robot.

"Your extremely nasty family," I was going for psychotic, but that's good too.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado walked over to the two other Reds.

"Where have you been?" SB asked

"Monitor duty," Go frickin figure "When it became clear cave communications where down, I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes where also non-functional, I transported to Provence and proceed here,"

Sphere began to shake and came down

"Hey boy" Wait…

The tool Arty was holding turned on too. Oh crap. That means…

"The pulse has worn off!" Kid, Robin, and I exclaimed at the same time.

"RT don't-" RT floated into the air and started to do what he does best, create red tornados.

The air began to grow thin. My throat felt like it was on fire. I watched as one by one, my teammates became unconscious. And the last thing I saw, was Arty falling to the floor, then, I blacked out.

* * *

"Scarlet,"

"Scarlet,"

"Scarlet,"

I opened my eyes and saw BC standing over me

"Aunt Dinah?" I asked wearily.

"She's alright," I looked over and saw Superman, Uncle Oliver, Batman, Flash, Captain Atom, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Are you alright? Your sister and I have been trying to reach you for hours, you had us worried sick," She gave me hug which I returned "I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Wait where are they?" Im guessing Artys talking about the Reds, where are they anyways?

"Gone," Robin answered, who was standing next to his mentor "All three of them,"

**Hiya Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Finals are coming up soon and I spend most of my time studying. Any who, I've given you guys some more insight on what Scarlet looks like. If you demit Remeber, I tell you. She has scarlet red hair, fair skin, tealshorted and she's shorter than Robin! Next chapter will be up soon! Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Profile

**PROFILE**

Name: Scarlet Eliza Winchester

Age: 14

DOB: December 25

Ethnicity: Vietnamese and Russian.

Language: English, Russian, some Vietnamese, Spanish

Family: Jane Nguyen (Mother - Deceased) Kurt Nguyen (Father - Deceased) Charlotte Winchester (Sister - Active - Legal Guardian) Paula Crock (Aunt - Active) Lawrence Crock (Uncle - Active) Artemis Crock (Cousin - Active) Jade Nguyen (Cousin - Active) Dinah Lance (Aunt - Active)

**Appearance**

Hair: Scarlet, goes about 3 inch above elbows, wavy

Eyes: Teal, glow silver when uses her powers

Skin: Pale

Body: Toned arms and legs,

Piercings: 2 Cartilage piercings on right ear, two piercing on both lobes of ears.

**Hero**

Name: Red Riding Hood

Abilities: Capabilities of a werewolf (Enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses) Claws and Fangs when she wants. Hacker. Martial Arts

Orgin of Powers: Unknown

Uniform: Black spandex pants with red strip up middle of left leg. Blood red crop top. Fingerless black gloves, Blood red boot with black laces, Red hooded cloak (looks like Raven with her hood up) Black choker with a silver moon dangling from it. Hair is worn mess.

Mentor: Black Canary Other

**Personal**

City: Gotham

School: Gotham Academy - Freshman

Occupation: Student

Sisters Occupation: Psychiatrist

Hobbies: Writing, Soccer, Cooking, Being a hero

Good Traits: Dependable, Straight Forward, Truthful, Good listener, Kind (When she wants to be) Energetic.

Bad Traits: Hot Headed, Stubborn, Lazy when she wants to be. Straight Forward, Blunt

Other: Parents died in a plane crash, only survivors where her and her sister. Never takes off choker. At least one thing on her has to be red. Artemis is more of a sister than a cousin. Hates spiders. Doesn't like it when people call her a red head.

**If there is anything else you'd like to knowabout Scar, just leave a comment! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: It's a Zoo

**MOUNT JUSTICE **

**SEPTEMBER 23, 6:34**

I let out a sigh and rested forehead on the table,

"You okay Scar?" Chris, or Arcane, asked me

I let out another heavy sigh

"Peachy," I muttered "Just perfectly peachy, ya know, besides almost dying, perfectly peachy Chris,"

Robin chuckled "Peachy?"

"You don't like my choice of words Blunder Boy?"

"Would my other niece please stop picking fights with Robin?" Oli asked, setting down a bowl a pretzels.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Are we sure this is the real Kid Flash? Cause this dude just rejected food.

"Yeah!" Robin added "What we want our answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings,"

"Exactly," Oli reached to take back the pretzels but Wally smacked his hand away "Leave the bowl,"

"Go figure," Chris muttered. I giggled. Knew Wally couldn't resist food. "You sure you're okay Scarlet?"

I nodded "My headaches mostly gone thanks to that spell you did Chris. thanks again,"

He smiled at me "Don't mention it red,"

I glared at him, got up and twisted his arm and with my free hand, pushed his head on the table "Don't. Call. Me. Red,"

"Got it," I let him up

"YOU KNEW!" We all whipped our heads around to see Superboy, or Conner, as M'gann had informed me was his name, holding Kaldur up against the wall "That android and hid maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

M'gann floated over to her boyfriend, yes, she had told me that she was know dating SB "Conner, what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said NOTHING!" Now I'm pissed

"What the fuck Kaldur!?" I yelled

"You knew?!" Robins now pissed

"And didn't tell us?" Now KF's pissed

"Talk about a leader," Chris scoffed, now Arcanes pissed

"I sought to protect the team from-" Aqualad was cut off by my now, majorly pissed older cousin

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You are so lucky Charlotte isn't here right now," Hell hath no fury like a pissed off big sister. Trust me, when Aunt D and Uncle O, brought me back to our house, she never wanted me to leave our two story apartment again.

"You almost died!" Conner said to Miss. M.

"Enough," Now we are all dead. The Bat glared at the two boys and Conner let go of Kaldur, "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift,"

Captain Marvel flew forward "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys,"

"Please tell me he's joking," Arcane whispered to me

"Don't think he is," I whispered back.

"Once I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" Conner's threat to Kaldur was stopped by the Bats again.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, there for, he is a _League _responsibility. You _will _leave him to us," A screen popped up behind Batman "I have another assignment for this team,"

I read the headline of the paper; Gotham Mayor Attacked by Gorilla Gorilla. We gonna go to a zoo and see some gorillas? Cause I've got a full time membership to the Gotham Zoo!

"Gotham Mayor Attacked by Gorilla Gorilla?" I was torn between Kid sounding sarcastic or serious.

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase," Robin exclaimed

"I never _joke _about the mission," Okay, I'm now scared.

Robins eyes widened and his gaze went to the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a tiny smile, somewhat trying to comfort him. He sent me a barely noticeable one back.

Batman continued on "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns, Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman continued turning towards our leader. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Aqualad nodded and turned to us.

KF scoffed. "Your team."

When we got to the ship, I noticed Captain Marvel behind us

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Marvel said happily. I rolled my eyes,

Robin turned to me and KF. "Translation, he blames us for red fiasco, doesn't trust us."

Kid gave Kaldura small glare. "It's a big club."

"C'mon guys," I signed Kid, Arcane, and Robin to follow me"Don't get too close, he might think you're trying to kill him,"

* * *

**NORTHERN INDIA**

**SEPTEMBER 23 9:36 EST**

Robin, Artemis were hooked up on a line and jumped out the bioship to check for anything in front of or coming towards them.

"All clear." Robin told the rest of the team. I jumped out of the ship next Conner and Arcane

"Switch to stealth," Aqualad informed us. I'm good. Turns out I do, have a stealth mode. It turns my boots and the strip on my pants gray, and my cloak and halter top black. "And we'll reveal mission parameters."

KF switched to stealth mode. "Parameters, we don't need no stinkin parameter."

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin added and my two favorite idiots turned to leave

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad stopped us.

The Boy Wonder turned around. "The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" KF and Robin took off.

Superboy grabbed M'gann's hand and was about to walk off. "Come on I'll keep you safe."

She pushed off his hand and glared at him. I guess she was talking to him through their minds.

"I just want to protect you." Superboy defended

Artemis walked up to the couple.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis said a little loud. "I'm not sure you're protection or you're _patronizing_ is good for our health."

And the two stomped off. I grabbed chris my the collar of his magician outfit, "You're with me Arcane,"

"Wait? What?"

And I dragged us into the forest

* * *

"God damn it!" I punched a tree

"So...you wanna tell me why that tree just got a new squirrel's nest?" Chris sat down on a rock.

I sighed "Just pissed, I seriously can not believe Kaldur thought one of us was a mole!"

"I know, I know, but there's got to be a reason he didn't want to tell us,"

"Maybe," I kicked a rock "I really can't believe that he would assume that one of us was a mole! We're a team, he should trust us, not keep secrets,"

There was a pause between us.

"So...you got any secrets?"

I stiffened, but then relaxed and faked a laugh "Me? I'm an open book! Nothing much to say about me,"

"What about your powers?"

I was silent for a while, but sat down next to Arcane "I...I don't know. Just one day I woke up and I saw that I could do things other kids couldn't. I was faster, stronger, smarter...I was like...well...a super human. When my parents began noticing, they told me about my sister gift,"

"What's your sisters gift?"

I chuckled and stood up "She's a telepath," I began walking "Sometimes she can be a telepathic bitc-AGH!"

My sentence was cut short by me falling into a sinkhole.

"Scarlet!" Arcane ran up to where I had fallen and looked around "Scarlet!"

"I'm fine Arcance! Can you do a levitation spell and get me out of here?" I called back up to him

"Scarlet! Scarlet where are you?!"

My eyebrows furrowed "I'm right here you blumbering, british, dummy!"

"Scarlet!"

"YO! I'M DOWN HERE YOU-"

"He can not hear you my dear," I whipped my head around and stood in fighting position "As far as he knows, you have simply, vanished into thin air"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not letting my guard down

"Why my dear Scarlet, you do not remember me, then again you were only a child when we met," The person who the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight.

He was a tall man who was extremely thin, and was dressed in tribal like clothing, he also held a staff with a skull which had a large red orb in it.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned "And how the hell do you know my name?"

He chuckled "My name, my dear child, is the Witch Doctor, and how do I know you? Allow me to show you,"

Before he could do anything, I lunged forward and attempted to attack him, but he threw a white powder in my face, and everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room, a hospital room. What the hell? I looked down at my body and let out a yelp. My body looked like it had been turned to smoke.

"Please doctor, you have to save here," I looked over to who was talking and gasped.

The woman who was talking, was my mother.

She looked only a few years younger, but still the same way I remembered her. Wavy, golden locks framing her heart shaped face, big teals eyes, pale skin, and perfect figure

"You have to save my baby!" She looked like she was close to tears

"I'm sorry miss," The doctor in the hospital room said "By there is nothing more we can do for her, he condition, is simply...too complex,"

"Bastard!" I turned around to see my father. Dark hair combed back perfectly, dark eyes hard and cold, yet also kind, cooper skin, and that somewhat stiff, yet fun loving feel to him "This is the best hospital in all of Gotham! The only reason you aren't helping us is because where not all rich and fancy as the rest of the patients!"

The doctor sighed "I am truly sorry sir, but there is nothing more that we can do for Scarlet,"

Wait...me? I'm perfectly healthy! I looked over at the hospital bed and gasped.

It was me! A younger me. I looked about three years old, golden locks surrounded my face, an IV was hooked up to my arm, along with a tube going threw my nose.

What the hell? Why was I in the hospital?

"If you won't help her!" My father yanked the tubes out of me, causing me to squirm in my sleep "We'll find someone who will!"

And my parents stomped out of the hospital.

The scene changed to my parents sitting in a two chairs in a dark room. The room was something else...it had a whole bunch of creepy antiques that stared at me. My father held me in his arms and kept me close.

"You wish for me to heal your daughters stage six MacGregor's Syndrome," I looked at the man sitting across from them and saw the Witch Doctor

"Yes, we'll pay whatever price you want, just please save Scarlet," my Mom said

He smirked "No need to pay, I will heal your daughter, free of charge," Okay, I don't like his facial expression

"Really?"

"Really, no strings attached,"

"Then heal her," My father handed me over to the Witch Doctor,. The younger me squirmed, as if I knew that something was wrong with this man.

"Very well, if you wish to stay you may,"

My parents nodded and stayed seated.

The Witch Doctor placed me on the table and drew a strange circle around me and began chanting.

He walked around the room till he found a scarlet red bottle and continued his chant. He walked back to me and opened my mouth. He placed all of the liquid into my mouth and he started another chant.

"Here me spirits of dead!" He called out "Save this child! In exchange for her cure, you will have a vessel to place yourself in!"

There was a loud howl of a wolf and the room shook and became filled with smoke There was a dark flash of light and the smoke found its way into my mouth and just as the last of it went in, it turned into the head of a wolf.

The room stopped shaking and I watched the roots of my hair turn scarlet and slowly turn my whole hair the same color.

"There," The Witch Doctor handed me back to my father "She is healed,"

"What about her hair?" My mother asked

"I'm sure its fine, merely a side effect of the process, don't worry. Now you have a reason to call her Scarlet," Witch Doctor answered

"Are you sure she is healed?" My father questioned

"I am sure, now, please go. I have another client soon," My parents nodded and got up to leave

"Thank you," And they left

"No," He chuckled evilly "Thank you,"

* * *

I gasped and I was back in the dark cavern

"Now you understand Scarlet, I gave you your powers, I created you,"

I growled at the Witch Doctor, "what did you do to me?"

"Nothing of the sorts, just put the ancient spirit of the Roman goddess Lupa in you, oh, and during that fog, I slipped a chip in you that lets me control you,"

I growled "What do you mean control,"

"Allow me to show you," His staff glowed and a searing pain went threw my body. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. Then it stopped. "I can turn of the pain or turn it on, I can also let that little barrier your sister brake, disappear,"

How did he know about the barrier?

"You think that I didn't know that my biggest accomplishment, has her big sister put up a telepathic barrier on her mind, every day, just so the true killer won't come out?"

"what do you want with me?"

"Straight to the point aren't we?" He grabbed me by the chin and made me look up at him "I want you to feed me information about your team. Be a mole,"

"Why the hell would I-"

"Because if you don't...I will make you kill all of your friends,"

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I will make you lose control, and you will kill all of your friends, so, unless you want them dead, you will give me all the information I need,"

I gulped, kill my team? No fucking way. Guess I only have one choice "I'll do it,"

He smiled evilly and placed a weird device in my hand "This will allow you to contact me, it also blocks out sound, telepathic powers, and other magic. Simple crush it, and you can give me my information, until then. Red Riding Hood,"

The ground disappeared from beneath me, and with a yelp. I fell.

* * *

I landed on something hard, and heard a yelp

"What the-SCARLET!" I looked down and saw the person who I was sitting on was Artemis.

"_Where were you?_," Thats Arcane

"_I couldn't link you up," _Miss Martian

"_We were worried sick about you!" _What the hell? Robin was worried about me? Whats the world coming to!

"_I don't know," _I lied "_I fell through a sinkhole and ended up here...hey...where are we?"_

"_Captain Marvel has been kidnapped_," Oh great. Aqualad "_We located his presence here,"_

I rolled my eyes "_Can M'gann fly over that building and phase in?"_ As much as I was pissed off a Aqualad, I like Captain Marvel, he was kinda fun, though a bit creepy sometimes

"_Negatory_," KF told her. "_The field is around is acting like a doom over the whole compound_."

"_Pillions are insulated, but a couple shots may cause a momentary gap_." Robin added.

"_I see a target._" Arty spotted out.

"_Then be ready to hit it_." Aqualad instructed "_Be ready, all of you_." I nodded and stood at ready

Aqualad ran forwards towards the base and put his hands on the force field, trying to open it up.

"_Now_!" KF yelled.

Artemis fired her weapons and hit the target. The force field went down. YAYZ! I walked over towards my team, except Robin pulled me back.

I followed his gaze and saw a bunch of monkeys! Actual monkeys! What the crap!? The made a sort of screeching noise which made my ears hurt but I noticed collars on their necks.

I'd seen them before, they kinda looked like the collars that prohibited super powers...

They came down from the roof and started to attack us. I really could only dodge them, they were living creatures. I don't want them to die!

"Remove the collars!" Aqualad said.

"Easy when he says it," Bird Brain was being attacked by two monkeys. I raced to him, knock the monkeys off, and cut off the collars with my claws. Those things weren't made of very hard metal.

Robin got up and grinned. "Thanks," I smiled back at him "Don't mention it,"

Then I saw a huge ape. Or gorilla. With a fucking gone. "Do you see what I see?"

His eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Holy crap, he just cussed.

Then KF went running towards the animal, and I saw why. M'gann tried to sneak in but she got knocked out of the way. Once KF helped her, the rest of us were already there, as Miss Martian threw the ape against the wall and we were inside. I stood at ready.

"It's the brain!" KF exclaimed. Rhyming.

"Ugh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said.

"Not a brain, _The Brain_."

The brain looking thing in a machine came towards us. "In the flesh, eh so to speak."

I blinked twice "I think I hit my head on a rock or something. Cause a brain just fucking talked!"

He turned towards the ape. The animal had a device in his paw, (or was it his hand?) hand and clicked it. Then these little pole things came up and the power from it knocked us down, like we were paralyzed. OH COME ON!

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now!_" Kaldur instructed. M'gann took the button from the ape's hand and turned it off, and we got up. Superboy broke the wall down and next to him was a white wolf.

ITS A WOLF! AWESOME!

Action time! The wolf knocked down the ape and KF kicked him. Rob also kicked him, which distracted the animal. I also kicked the ape (or gorilla) to M'gann, so, she lifted him up and then slammed him back down. YAY!

Superboy punched him, which looked like a pretty hard punch but the ape took him out with his gun. It didn't do that much effect but Superboy got knocked down.

Artemis and Robin fired at the machine gun, thus destroying the weapon.

We ended up cornering the brain and the freaking' messed up ape. Aqualad got Captain Marvel freed while the ape roared.

"Try it," Superboy cracked his knuckles. "I hate monkeys."

I smirked, remembering that moment where he said that. Hehe, I prefer wolves over monkeys.

No-" I couldn't understand the brain so well because of it's accent. "-waterloo." Thats a dumb name. Various objects came from the brain's body and contented with other parts. "_Au revoir_."

"Get down!" Kid yelled.

I felt someone grab me and push me close to them.

The lights went out just for a split second and then they came back on. A small overhead light came on and the brain and ape was gone. I looked at the person who had grabbed me, it was Robin. A blush danced over both of our cheeks. I pushed off of him and rubbed my neck nervously.

"Wait," My gaze went towards KF. "That big weapon thing was a light switch?"

I shrugged. "Apparently.

We made our way back towards the bioship, and Aqualad was taking the last of the collars off the animal. I knelt down in front of the tiger.

He slightly bowed his head and I pet him. "Is that the last of the collars boy?"

The tiger roared in response. Probably meaning 'yes'.

I smiled and scratched him behind the ear. "Bye bye boy," and the tiger ran back into the forest.

I stood next to Robin just as Aqualad was about to get on the bioship. "Look I need to know, why did you keep the mole in tell a secret?"

By that time the whole team was ready to hear what he had to say.

Our leader turned towards the rest of the team. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

What?!" I said with my eyes wide. Oh shit.

"You can't trust him!" Artemis and I yelled. My uncle Lawrence was one person you could never trust.

"I do not," Kaldur assured us. "It's impossible. Even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin added.

"Yes. As leader I did and in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad concluded.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Hate to say it but makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur quickly added.

KF raised his hand. "All in favor as keeping Aqualad as leader."

We all raised our hands. I smiled

Captain Marvel put a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Guess it's unanimous." He shokes hands with our leader. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nah, gotta fly." And with that, he was gone.

I sighed happily. I was glad we all were a great big team again "So," I told them, rubbing my hands together "Who's up for dinner?"

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR**

**GLENS DINNER, 7:18 PM**

We all sat at a big table chowing down on our food and laughing. I was happy that we were all friends again. But I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I was betraying the team. It was either me taking their lives, or being a mole. I looked down at my food, how was I gonna be able to do this to them?

"You okay Scar?" I looked up and saw robin talking to me,

I smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear "Peachy, perfectly peachy,"

Though I definitely wasn't.

**OOOOHHHH! SCAR'S THE MOLE KNOW! I HAD TO DO IT! I'M SORRY! FINALS ARE ALMOST DONE! ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL! COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11: What do you guys think?

Okay, before we CONTIUNE with the story. I want your opion on something. Do you guys think Jenna should learn Arty and/or Scars double life a super heros? I've been going back and forth with the idea. Please tell me how you feel about it! Also, if you want something different or changed up (besides the Robun x OC pairing) just leave me a comment! I love reading what you guys have to say! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE


	12. Chapter 12: Injustice LeagueReally?

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 1 6:13 EDT**

_Recognized, Red Riding Hood_

I felt like I was gonna fall flat on my face from being so tired

"Hi Scarlet!" I walked away from the zeta tubes and turned around to see my favorite Martian and Kryptonian.

I let out a noise that sounded like a yes...I think

"What's wrong with you?" Conner asked

I pointed to M'gann, then pointed to my head.

A second later M'gann answered for me "She had a three hour soccer try out,"

I nodded wearily. All of my energy was put into the soccer try outs.

I looked over to my left and saw Bird Brain and Kaldur training/fighting.

M'gann caught my gaze. "So you and Rob-"

"NOPE!" I quickly said.

She let out a giggle. "I'll get it out of you somehow."

"You might have to read her mind to get it out," I turned around to see Chris walking out of the zeta tube

"I won't," M'gann held up her hands. I giggled and nodded. M'gann walked off to talk to Conner and I turned to Chris.

"You owe me five bucks British boy," I held out my hand

He sighed and pulled out a five. If you're wondering what this is about, it simple. A two week ago we made a bet, Chris bet that M'gann and Conner would become a couple in one month, I said two weeks. I WIN!

We walked over to Kaldur and Robin and smiled "It's official,"

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur, Looking at the couple who hade blushes painted on there faces.

"I believe I knew before they did." I didn't really know Kaldur had a soft side.

"What about them?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Arty and Wally walking over to us.

"Yeah," Robin looked up at Kaldur. "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." That's true. But I felt like a bad cousin keeping the secret from Arty. Actually two secrets.

I walked over to Wolf, before Kaldur could say anything, and knelt down. I hugged wolf and he cuddled against me. I LOVE THIS WOLF!

Beside Conner, M'gann giggled. "I think Wolf likes you."

My hands were scratching his ears. "Gee I wonder why?" If you don't know why, think about my powers, then think of Wolf.

_Recognized Batman B02_

Once Batsy came he was already talking. "Computer, National news."

The computer did as instructed and a screen came up with a reporter.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve And despite the intervention with Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in site."

Wasn't this a movie or something? Like the giant plants attacked the city and shit? I think I saw it with Arty and Charlotte.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No-" I interrupted Batman, which was a very bug thing.

"Let me guess, it's a League responsibility?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Precisely, but that's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Robin also added.

"And upgrade Wolf," Superboy was stroking his new pet which I loved with all my heart.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars. Like the one's at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann said.

"Which Conner and M'gann infiltrated," Chris said

Dear lord, it seems to be a finishing sentences game.

"Batman," Arty began talking "Is it possible that plant thingies aren't Cobra venom too?"

Ding-Ding-Ding! Artemis can use her brain

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." He pulled up a small keyboard. "The vine cellious does contain trace amounts of a Cobra venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences. Unreeled criminals operating with one another world-wide." It isn't.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some type of..secret society of Supervillans. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman said.

Robin was still typing. "Ya got that right. Plant creates have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei." Then the screens went all fuzzy and shit.

"Dude?" Wally looked over at Robin, who didn't seem to have done anything.

"It's not me, Someone's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

All the screens came back on with the same thing on them: Joker. Well oh shit

He pretended to tap the screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt you regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this," A knife, really? That's boring. "Important announcement." He turned the camera, and you could see Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Ultra-Humanite, Count Vertigo, and Harley Quinn. (A/N: I JUST HADE TO ADD HARLEY! I SORRY!)

I heard Joker's laugh before Vertigo spoke. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten-billion American dollars is required. Deliver instructions have been given to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer you're Governments wait-" The camera was turned to Joker.

"The more we get to have our..jollies." The screen went fuzzy again with that stupid laugh. WHAT THE FUCK?! JOLLIES SOUNDS LIKE RAPE!

"Rodger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback. But it won't come to that." Batsy said in his comm. "-I have a different job for this team." Batman said.

"Aw man." I heard KF say.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. You're mission is to destroy it." Oh Bozhe (Oh God)

Zatara, who I didn't even know was here, walked towards Batsy. "You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

We are gonna die.

"They're ready." Batman said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked, Arty hit him "Ow! Will you cut that out?"

"Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know! I guess we'll-" Artemis pointed to the screen. "Ohhhhh."

"Looks like Wally does have a brain," Chris whispered to me

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct." Well, Zatara agrees.

"I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's involvements suggest sorcery is apart of how the plants are controlled." Zatara looked at The Boy Wonder. "Robin if you can provide a holo-map."

Bird Brain typed away on the keyboard and brought up the map.

"I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer activity." After that he said a spell but I could barely understand what he even said. But it did do something. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin said. "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We're on our way." Kaldur made that our term to go. We ran to the bioship.

* * *

**BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW**

**OCTOBER 1 6:52 EDT**

I sat in my chair, next to Robin. My stealth was on and I was making my nails sharper with a small pocket knife I got a few weeks ago.

"What's in the duffel?" KF asked. I looked over to see what he was talking about and sure enough, there was a duffel bag next to Aqualad.

"Plan B." Was all he said.

Suddenly M'gann let out a small groan, like she was in pain.

Superboy instantly became more concerned. "You alright?"

She held her head. "Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"Didn't know that was possible," I said

"She does look a bit greener than usual." KF added.

"Not me," M'gann said. "Her."

"I feel fine." Artemis and I both said.

"Not you, the bioship. She's trying to shield us but-" After she said that there was a huge blast that sent us out of control.

I held on to my seat for support and began hyperventilating, an image flashed in my mind.

The plane began to jerk around and I felt my mom put herself over me. My stomach felt as if it was in my throat and I couldn't breath. My head continuously hit against my seat.

"Scarlet!" I felt someone unbuckle my seat belt and snap me out of my flash back.

I looked over and saw Robin pulling me out of my seat "You okay?"

I gulped hard and nodded. I looked down and saw water coming in. A lot can happen when I'm like that apparently.

"Scar," Bird Brain handed me a re-breather.

"Thanks." I said just before I went underwater and followed him.

"Everyone out now!" Aqualad instructed, after Miss Martian opened a small opening for us to swim through.

Once we got out of the water we watched as the bioship sunk by those plant-looking things.

"She's in shock." M'gann told us. "She'll need time to recover."

"Get down!" I heard Arcane yell, but it was too late.

Then I felt this huge pain in my head. I managed to stay up just a little bit longer to realize that it was Vertigo. But that's all I saw before I fell next to Bird Brain and clutched my head in pain.

No way I'm going down this easy. We all managed to get up.

_"Miss Martian, Robin, Red Riding Hood, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three fulfill the mission objective."_ Yes, sir! Captain! Sir!

I followed Bird Brain, again, and we were in the forest. Miss Martian caught up with us.

_"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-"_ M'gann started.

_"Sorry, that's not the gig. This is,"_ Robin told us as he moved a plant out of the way to reveal a huge building that looked similar to a power plant but with a dome and plant creatures sprouting from the top. Looks like a messed up green house. "The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as a antenna to control the plants worldwide."

"It looks like its on steroids," I muttered

"Well hello there," I heard just as thick plant vines wrapped around my body. Ivy. Poison Ivy to be exact. It was like the plants were trying to strangle us from the middle.

I tried to move around but that was a waste of time. Hey look it's Ultra-Humanite, with a gun, as usual. He went to shoot at us but instead shot the plant vines, freeing me, Rob, and M'gann.

Miss Martian is pretty damn awesome ya know.

Robin took my hand and we ran. Ivy made vines pop out a random places but we dodged, nearly got hit by a few though.

_"Red! Flip now!"_ Robin said. I did as I was told a flipped over an incoming vine that was coming towards me. A couple more vines were coming towards us but were destroyed.

_"Red Riding Hood, Robin, she's made contact."_ Miss Martian said.

_"Arty?"_ I asked.

_"No,"_ M'gann slightly laughed. _"The bioship."_

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. _"That would make much more sense."_

Miss Martian summoned the bioship and we headed towards the big plant on top of the building. Robin placed as many birdarangs on the plant as possible. Once they went off we were right there looking at the villains.

"Timber," Bird Brain said.

I smirked. That was actually a really good line. Poison Ivy sent plants at us but Miss Martian basically tore them apart without touching them. But then she got blasted. Atomic Skull.

"Children, children foiled our plan?" Ugh, the Joker.

"I got this Mistah J," I turned around just in time to see Harley Quinn coming at us with a big wooden mallet.

I had just enough time to push Miss M and Robin out of the way and flip out of her range.

"Red!" I looked over at Robin "You got her?"

I nodded and stood in fighting stance, "Bring it Quinn,"

The clowns wife smiled and threw her mallet aside and took out three knives and lunged.

I dodged quickly and met my claws with her knives. "Ya know I can't kill you," She dropped to the floor and swept my feet, causing me to fall "The Doctor wants you to still be alive," I did a back roll and got back on my feet.

I snarled and did a spinning back kick to her face, causing her to stumble backwards. She whipped the blood off her face and did a running jump, and kicked me in the face. I retaliated by punching her in the stomach, well, actually stabbing her with my claws.

I swiped her feet and pinned her down "I really suggest giving up before something happens to your painted face,"

She gave me a crazy grin "Sorry red, the Doctor did tell me to tell you, that he wants to talk," She crossed her legs around her neck and pushed me back.

We both got up and stood back in fighting stance, I thought I had everything under control...until she pulled out a gun.

Well shit!

"I ain't gonna kill you, just gonna majorly injure you!" She fired and I nearly was hit.

I breathed heavily, this made things harder.

With an another back flip, I dodged another bullet and successfully kicked Harley Quinn in the face, making her fall to the ground.

Just as my fist connected to her face, the trigger was pulled.

**BANG!**

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Where's Scarlet?" I asked Robin, after we had tied up the Injustice League

His eyes widened "She said she was taking care of Harley,"

I cursed and began searching for her with the rest of the team.

"Can you use a locator spell Arcane?" I asked after fifteen minutes of searching.

He nodded "I can tr-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang. A gunshot.

The team and I shared a look and rushed to the sound of the gunfire.

Please don't let it be Scarlet...

When we got to the place of the firing I gasped "SCARLET!"

I rushed towards the unconscious cousin.

Harley Quinn was passed out with a gun in her hand, a psychotic smile plastered on her face.

I picked Scar up and held her in my arms. She had a gun shot wound in her lower stomach and blood was seeping out.

Wally rushed over and checked he pulse "Her pulse is faint but it's there, we have to get her back to the bioship immediately and take out the bullet," I nodded and felt tears well in my eyes, but pushed them back.

As soon as the bioship got to the site, (we tied up Harly by the way) we loaded her on and Wally laid her down on a table. "Artemis, I need you to give me one of your arrows. Superboy and Aqualad, restrain Red Riding Hood Arcane, I need you to heat up one of Artemis's arrows and have it ready to press on Reds wound. Robin, make a bandage out of cloth," They all nodded and I handed an arrow to Wally.

"Get ready Superboy, Aqualad," The boys nodded and Kaldur held down Scars arms and Conner held down her legs.

Wally took the tip of the arrow and drove it into her skin. Scarlet thrashed and let out a cry of pain. Wally turned the arrow around and came out with a bullet the size of a penny. "Now Arcane!" Chris pressed the headed up arrow against the wound and Scarlet began to cry out in Russian.

Robin and M'gann began to wrap up the wound and a few tears slipped out of Scars eyes. It was over.

"Is she-" I began to ask but was cut off by Kaldur

"Her pulse is getting stronger, we will have to get her back to the cave as soon as possible,"

I nodded and sat down "Charlottes gonna kill me,"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHA! Scar got shot! Oh no! I gave you guys a bit more insight on her past if you noticed my dears. The idea of adding Harley Quinn into this Episode came from my best friend who cosplayed as her for this year comic con. What will happen next? You can decide in the comments bellow! I'm open to ideas! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Constalations

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 3, 4:55**

I woke up in the infirmary of the cave.

I was in one of beds with an IV hooked in my arm. My whole upper half was covered by a bandage that had faint blood stains on it.

What the hell? I thought I was alone in the room, until I heard someones heavy breathing.

Towards the foot of my bead, was the Bird Brain. His arms made a pillow for his head and he did that cute breathing thing where he'd breath in through his nose and puff out air from his mouth…WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DID I SAY CUTE! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE!

He stirred once more and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Eh hem," I said, trying to get the boys attention.

His eyes landed on me, or I least I think they did, "Scarlet!"

I rolled my eyes "Yes I'm Scarlet, and you're Robin,"

"Your-Your-Your awake!" I rolled my eyes once more

"Wow! Ya think? I thought I was dead!"

I swear to God he growled at me. He lurched forward, I thought he was gonna yell at me or something. But he surprised me…he hugged me.

"Idiot," He muttered

Surprisingly, I hugged back and chuckled "You're one too Blunder Boy,"

"SCARLET!" the door burst open realign the whole team, and…my sister…and my aunt, well Black Canary technical.

Robin and I quickly broke from our hug and blushed.

"Hi," I shrugged

"HI?!" They all exclaimed

The team and my sisters sentences all got jumbled up.

Finally, a loud, ear piercing scream came out, causing us all to cover our ears. My Aunt Dinah's Canary Cry.

"How about we slow down so Scarlet can process everything,"

They all nodded

"What do you remember?" Kaldur asked

I looked down at my hands and fiddled my thumbs "Well, I remember fighting Harley Quinn, I had her under me, I punched her, there was a bang…it kinda fuzzy,"

"Harley Quinn had a gun," Chris told me, sitting down next to me

"She shot you," M'gann said

"It was a pretty nasty wound," Wally continued

"If Wally hadn't pulled out the bullet any later, you woulda died," Was Artemis indirectly thinking Wally? But what troubled me more, how would I have died.

"Wait wait wait," I held up my hands "How would I have died, I know it was in my stomach but-"

"The bullet was laced with some kind of poison," Conner cut me off

"If it reached your heart, you would've died," Robin said softly

"Oh," I sighed "Well thats great, how many days I've been out? And what's happened,"

"Three, and Wally broke his arm," That explains the cast "And we learned your sister was a telepath,"

My eyes widened "How did you-"

"I told them," Charlotte said "I got worried and tracked you to the cave, Artemis let me in,"

"Yeah, we decided to let your smoking hot sister into the cave," Wally got elbowed in the gut for that.

"Wally, rule number one about my sister, don't try to hit on her," I commented

"Hey team," My sister asked "Can you give me and Scar a minute?"

They all nodded and left the room.

After a brief moment of silence, Charlottes hand connoted to my face.

"What the hell-?!" I asked

I was cut off by my sister hugging me tightly and sobbing into my shoulder

"You fucking scarlet headed idiot!" She told me, well thats nice sis "You coulda died! I could have lost you!"

I opened my mouth to talk, but closed it. My sister was right, I could have died. My parents death nearly broke my sister and myself. I couldn't bear to think about what would happen if my sister was alone by herself.

"I'm- I'm sorry Char," I said softly

"Dont do something stupid ever again!"

I chuckled softly "Thats gonna be hard, you know me, I can be pretty damn stupid,"

"Yeah, you can,"

…..

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO AGREE!"

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 3, 11:46 EDT**

We ended up staying for dinner and overnight at the cave. Only problem, I couldn't sleep. I went to bed at nine, but still couldn't sleep. FAQ!

Finally, I got out of bed and went outside. Why? Cause I wanted to.

I sat on the cliff outside, hugging one of my knees and looking up at the sky. I think I remember some of the constellations my mom told me about.

"Hey Mommy?" I asked

"Yes punkin?" My mom answered

"Can you tell me the names of the stars again?"

She chuckled and began pointing them out "Well, thats Orion, Leo, Virgo, Cancer…"

"Fancy seeing you here,"

I sharply turned around to face the wonderfulness of Robin, the Boy Wonder

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked

"Its a free country," He sat down next to me "What about you?"

I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair "Couldn't sleep,"

"Same,"

"Hm,"

There was an awkward silence between us

"You know any of the names?"

I looked up at him "Huh?"

"The stars, know any names?"

I chuckled lightly "My mom taught me some,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Name some!"

I rolled my eyes and began pointing towards the sky "Okay, the one right there, thats Aquarius, oh and that ones Sextans, and uh, that ones Hydra,"

Ya know, I might just end up liking this guy…Maybe


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Reds

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 10 4:58 EDT**

"Pineapple juice?" Poor Cap. He's a new maid for Wally, who is slacking off and abusing the privilege of being wounded. I got frickin shot! you dont see me slackin off!

I dodged another kick from Chris and swept him under his feet causing him to fall. Usually I would go for something a bit more difficult and a lot more hard hitting, but since my wound was still healing up, I couldn't do much.

"Good work everyone." I heard from Black Canary, as I helped Chris beck onto his feet. "In fact it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid-Malingerer." Good one Arty.

Wally stopped drinking his 'precious juice'. "Hey, arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here."

I raised my eyebrows at him "I got shot with a poison laced bullet and I am flying, think Wally. Actually think. Who should really be the one being lazy?"

Dinah laughed a little. "I've really enjoyed being your den-mother this week."

"Technically, you're my den-aunt," I stated "I think,"

The team laughed but was soon stopped

_Recognized, Zatara_. The magician stepped into the cave and quickly began typing on a keyboard

_Access granted. Zatanna Zatara, authorization Zatara_

A girl with black hair and blue eyes came through the zeta. Chris eyes widened and he broke into a giant grin. Da faq he so happy about?

Zatara looked at the girl. "Zatanna this is the team." Then he looked at us. "Team, my daughter Zatanna." Awesome! I didn't know Zatara had a kid!

M'gann flew in front of her. "Hi I'm-"

"Zatanna!" Chris jumped in front of M'gann "It's so great to see you!" Looks like someone has a crush "um, she's Megan, and thats Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, Robin, and Scarlet,"

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur greeted.

Zatanna smiled. "Uh, thanks."

"So, are you joining the team?" Chris asked. Well someone moves quick.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara took of his hat. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something in which Zatanna could benefit."

"_Do the rest of you get the impression we're on probation with Zatara_?" M'gann asked.

Superboy turned to her. "_Not just Zatara, I mean why is Marvel still hanging around_?"

"'_Cause Wally likes Cap making food for him,_" I stated.

Wally glared at me. "_Because we like having him around._"

Artemis smirked. "_You like having him around, 'cause he waits on you hand and foot._"

"_And your point is_?"

Chris chuckled " Remember guys, t_his is Wally we're talking about._"

"_It almost makes one to wonder if Red Tornado tenors as our supervisor._" Kaldur crossed his arms.

"_Yeah, at least he trusted us._" Wonder Boy added.

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him, he was a traitor! That machine nearly got M'ga- All of us killed!_" Sheesh, calm yo tits SB

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Oh forget she was here. "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

"Sorry Z," Chris nervously scratched his neck

We felt Canary's and Zatara's glares on us. Uh-oh spaghetti-o

"Alright fine," Conner gave in. "We were talking' about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack. And the League hasn't told us anything."

"We don't know shiz about RT going bye-bye," I stated

"The League is searching for Tornado. As well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down their highest priority." Black Canary said. Go fucking figure

Robin stepped forward. "But you found none of the above."

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is _not_ to pursue this." Yes, ma'am.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna, on a uh," Wait where was she? "Of the cave?"

I saw Zatanna petting Wolf and smiled "Looks like Wolf likes you! Yeahz!"

She smiled back. Bonus points; NEW FRIEND MADE, LEVEL UNLOCKED.

Wolf suddenly jumped up when Captain Marvel arrived with nachos. "Aw, you're getting a tour? Cool!"

"Actually I was hoping you could take Wolf outside." Oh I smell a plan or is that just the food in Cap's hand? I should've eaten before I can here "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure I can do that! Come on Wolf!" Wolf followed Captain Marvel outside.

"Aw, what about my nachos!" Wally whinnied.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar "Can it ginger,"

We walked through Mount Justice, with Chris next to Zatanna- wait when did she changed clothes? Da crab is happening?

Chris noticed and grinned. He knows something I don't.

Zatanna broke the silence between all of us "We're not really taking a tour are we?"

"No," Superboy turned around. "We're hunting down that robot."

Kaldur nodded in approval. "Yes, we are."

"Oh wow, out loud a everything." The magician's daughter complimented.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked.

"Please, she'll do fine." Chris smiled. "As long as you won't tell."

She turned to him. "I can't tell, not if you kidnapped me."

I smiled big and threw my arm around her "You're gonna fit in great!"

M'gann summoned the bioship and we all stepped inside. I sat next Robin, with Marcus and Zatanna on the other side.

To be honest, I really like the girl. And Chris seemed to like her in a way that's more than friendly

There was a small beeping noise and my aunts voice came over the intercom" M'gann the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnaping Zatanna!" Woah, she sounded way too happy about that. "Uh to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!" Close one

"Roger that, uh have fun." Canary said.

I sighed heavily "That was a close one,"

M'gann flew the bioship around, but I had no clue where the heck we were.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked. "Batman is world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If were gonna do better we need an illogical solution."

I smirked, knowing where he was going with this. "A really dumb idea."

We all looked at Wally.

"As a matter of fact,"

* * *

**BELLE REVE**

**OCTOBER 10 6:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. he's given us five minutes with you." Kinda scared of M'gann know.

"Spill Ivo!" But we did know Superboy could be scary. "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" His voice is kinda annoying.

KF walked towards him. "Because, and heres a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android gang, who better to keep track of what he's up to? And where?"

"Ah," He put his hands together. "I see your point. So let me rephrase. Why in the world would I tell you where to find Morrow?"

Aqualad walked next to M'gann. "He knows, do what you must."

Her eyes turned a bright blue, which made Ivo laugh. "Oh please, as if I never faced a telepath before."

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" Zatanna exclaimed next to Ivo. Duh fuck?

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful." He said rather quickly. He covered his mouth. "Wait, what just happened?"

Chris smiled at Zatanna "Thank you Z."

"Lock out all external communications. Soon, Canary and Zatara, Batman too I imagine, will know of our visit to Professor Ivo. We haven't much time." Aqualad explained, after we set out in the bioship to Yellowstone.

I shifted in my seat to turn to Zatanna. "Look, I'm trying to be as nonchalant as I can but-"

"Why?" She interrupted before smirking. "Be as chalant as you like." Girls got the talk down

I laughed lightly "I think we are all just trying to handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis questioned.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Oh yeah, she's a nice addition to the team. "Zatara could even do all that but I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually has to come with within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"You're a great magician Z, you could a spell off the bat anytime," Well Chris is a little flirt

"What's are ETA to Yellowstone?" I turned to Superboy who was very, very angry. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado in a trash compactor."

"That's a really big trash compactor." I said silently. The truth: Superboy scares me when he's angry, because you could feel his anger which was creepy.

Robin turned to me and gave me a smile, which made me feel better.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad said in a calming voice.

"Aren't you?!" Superboy turned to him.

Kaldur looked away from his glare. "I am not convinced. And even so that makes him but the victim of his creators programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon other's designed him to be."

Conner turned back in his seat and became a little more calm.

Go figure Aqualad can calm down Superboy

* * *

**YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK**

**OCTOBER 10 8:22 MDT**

"Stealth mode," Aqualad ordered. Yes sir!

I tapped my choker and I changed to stealth. Ah, stealth never gets tiring. I noticed KF, Arty, Aqualad, and Miss M switch to stealth too.

"I recommend you stay behind," Aqualad told Zatanna, probably not gonna happen \

"that an order?" Zatanna questioned

"No," Aqualad answered "You must do as you see fit,"

"Good," Then I noticed Zatanna in her own outfit. This chicks pretty awesome at magic.

Once we made it towards a sort of barren field, Robin pulled up a hologram. "Ivo's right. There's something down there,"

We started to walk into the field but a huge blast of wind blowed us back, which resulted me into falling into Robin. This is awkward.

I looked up to see...Red Tornado! Bastard, android-thingy! Then he sent tornadoes. So we screwed.

"Why Tornado?! Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian yelled. Stupid wind, I can barely hear her.

"_Message received_?" Wait what message? I'm still trying to get up off of Robin!

Superboy nodded. "Who cares why?! Nail him!"

I nodded and got off Bird Brain.

"Superboy!" I yelled at him "Maneuver seven," He nodded and flipped me up into the air,.

Just as I my claws/fist were about to nail RT, a gust of air threw me down the ground, impacting me into SB and Aqualad.

I heard another robotic voice that sounded a little similar to Tornadoes. Is our cover blown already?

Once I got up, a whole lot of rocks came towards us. M'gann, Aqualad, and Superboy blocked some of them, while I just put my hands up in my face. This was a pain in the ass

A rock came towards me, Rob, Zatanna, and Chris but we all moved out of the way.

"_Zatanna_?" I heard from Chis

"_I'm good_," Aw! They make such a cute couple….DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! "_But Red Tornado's getting away_!"

"_Is he abandoning us_?" Artemis asked.

"_I don't believe that_!" M'gann said.

"You stand no chance against me humans." Thats not very nice

Miss Martian and Superboy were above us. "We're not human!" They flew towards the android.

"Apologizes," Then hand-shaped rocks came from the ground, coming towards M'gann and Conner. "I suppose the properly inclusive term is, meat bags."

"Jerkface!" I yelled "Robin! Throw me!"

Robin threw bombs then threw me, surprisingly the boys strong. Just as I was about to attack, the bombs were caught in the androids hand and went off in my face, knocking me into Robin.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." Ohh! Yep, we're still screwed.

"Eoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna yelled out, causing a blindfold, that literally came out of nowhere, over his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves."

"Nogard a etaerec!" Theres Chris.

Suddenly, a huge dragon came out of nowhere and breathed fire on the new android and it was distracted for a while

"It's looks like you got some good one's." Chris smirked, with confidence in his voice "Sorry, that sounded a bit too Wally," Zatanna smirked back. Bow chicka bow wow...

Suddenly, laser beams shot out of the android's eyes causing a volcano behind him to explode. I'm gonna say his name is 'Red Volcano'.

"_He's staging a stage two eruption_," KF explained while dodging some of the lava. "_If it gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye._"

"_Hit him from all sides_!" Aqualad ordered.

"_Okay Chris, double team?_." I aske.

He chuckled. "_Definatly_"

Both of us went forward, and went to swipe at him. But he caught my foot and threw me back into Chris. Luckily, I easily flipped down, and landed next to Artemis. Chris, tried to do that, but he ended up _falling_ on top of Zatanna. Someone moves fast.

After KF saved M'gann, and huge stream of water hit 'Red Volcano'.

Oh snap. "Nice hit!" Robin exclaimed.

"The hit was not mine," And then he looked behind us, "Look!"

I turned around and saw the same android that attacked us a month ago. He had waves behind him, when he floated in the air. He attacked Volcano with water, and it pushed him into the lava.

As a the steam cleared, I could see a piece of rock forming, but something blew it away. Tornado! And the red chick who is obsessed with fire!

They both began to attack. When they went under the lava, Tornado went after them.

Superboy pulled him out, and it looked like his robotic legs were missing. Well, we're gonna need a robotics smart person. "Tornado listen, we're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption!" KF explained. "There's no turning back from that. We need to-"

Chris interrupted him. "Vent pressure fast. But there's a problem, the ash cloud could cause a huge nuclear winter." So the British boy is smart.

"Exactly! Tornado you need to divert it!" Kid agreed. "Triangulate a route of pressure locus,"

"Right," Robin pulled up a map of the volcano. "Here, here and here."

Artemis nodded and shot an explosive arrow that split into three explosives. When the volcano exploded, Tornado floated up and absorbed all of the ash that came from it. Then the lava became cool.

"Yes!" Kid and Chris exclaimed, while exchanging hive fives.

But that didn't last long until I saw Tornado fall on the ground. We all rushed over and carried him towards his lab.

"There, that should do it!" Robin said

"Blagodaryu Gospoda," **(Thank the lord) **I sighed

"Yes," Yeah! I miss RT's voice! "I can speak again."

Our lead stepped forward. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to, save the planet."

"That planet would've survived," Red Tornado said. "It was humanity that was saved. Though it was not me. My brother and sister were the true heroes today."

Aqualad has put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "My point is this, you were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No," Red Tornado agreed with the Atlantean. "I left you to prevent a further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

KF held up on the android's pieces. "Cool souvenir!"

"Souvenir?" Zatanna questioned.

I sighed. "Everytime we go on a mission he collects something from the mission that he thinks is cool. Kinda like me with quotes, except I write them on a wall,"

Zatanna nodded. "Ah, okay."

"Ready!" Robin held up the android's detached leg. "We can rebuild you, better than before!"

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Thats good, I like RT the way he is.

"Why did you volunteer to become our den-mother in the first place?" Superboy asked.

"I was the better choice. I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live." Tornado explained.

"But you do have advanced A-I programming," KF explained while playing with one of the android's body parts. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve!"

"Hello Megan!" I love that line. "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs."

"You said it," I stated

"They walk with broom sticks up their backs," Chris commented

"And you're sure not gonna learn any emotion from Batman," Robin lightly chuckled. "Trust me,"

Aqualad turned back to RT. "And the cave is not only a proving ground for us, but for you as well."

"I do not know of these statements are accurate. But perhaps, they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to..care about you all." Tornado agreed.

Aw heart whelming moment!

"See, practically a meat bag already." Superboy said, causing me to slightly smile.

"So, good first mission?" Chris asked, with his hands behind his head, acting cool.

"Yeah, pretty good. If my dad doesn't ground me for life..." Zatanna said.

Oh yeah...we kidnapped Zatanna and took on three androids by ourselves and tricked our mentors...I'm dead.

**ITS SUMMER! MY NAME! AND THE SEASON! SOO HAPPY! I will be updating more often now since I have more free time! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! COMMENT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Partner Project

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**

**OCTOBER 12, 3:45 EDT**

I did get grounded. For a month. No TV, no desert, no manga, no computer. Only privileges are reading, missions, food, and time at the Cave, but I have to be monitored. And to make things worse, Im paired up with Richard Graysondoor the science fair. I thought we where allowed to choose our partners!

Jenna and Arty got paired up and I was sad. I wanted to be in a group of three. Poopie.

"It is so aggravating that she got paired up with Richard!" I rolled my eyes at Katrinas voice. The three Plastic wannabe kept on making my school life a piece of shit.

"Totatlly," Rachel agreed "I mean, everyone knows that you and him are so ment to be,"

"Yeah! Ment to be," Cate agreed

I chuckled and kept walking. Apparently Katrina thinks that she and Richy Rich kid are dating or 'ment to be'. That's a knee slapper

"Know what you're gonna do?" Artemis asked as Jenna, her, and myself walked outside

I signed heavily "No, it's just so annoying that I got paired up with the Prince of Gotham!"

Jenna playfull nudged me "Hey, at least he's cute and maybe he likes some of the stuff you like!"

I rolled my eyes once again "Yeah, totally," I snorted "The Prince of Gotham likes literature, Japaese and Chinese food, and manga,"

"Hey, ya never know," Jenna stated

"Scarlet!"

I turned around to Richard runningtowards me. "Yes Grayson?"

"I was thinking we could maybe get started on the project today or brainstorm at least,"

Jenna grabbed me by the shouldEd and whispered in my ear "Seems like someone likes you,"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off of me "Sure, we can go to my place and brainstorm,"

He smiled with his perfect white teeth "Great!"

As we got into Richard's limo, I whispered to the sky "Dear God, help me,"

* * *

**NGUYEN HOUSE**

**OCTOBER 12, 3:55 EDT**

"Charlotte! I'm home! I brought company!" I yelled as Richard and I entered my appartament.

Charlottes sashayed over to us and smiled "Hi!" she stuck out her hand to Richard "I'm Scarlets older sister Charlotte, I didn't know Scar was allowed to have friends over"

"Richard Grayson, a pleasure," What a gentlemen...note my sarcasm.

"We're not hanging out Char, we got paired up for the science fair, we are doing half of our project here, half at his place," I explained

Charlotte grabbed her bag from the dinner table "Well, I'm heading out to do some errands. Scar, you know the rules when you're grounded, I'll be back in time for dinner," And then she left.

I signed and grabbed Richarss hand "C'mon, we can go to my room," that sounded so wrong.

"What's with the writing on the walls?" Richard asked when we got into my room

"Theyre quotes, phrases, lines, that I find inspirational, when I have time, I write a poem and use some, Richard," I explained

"Cool," He sat down on the floor "And please, call me Dick,"

"Okay Dick," I sat down

"...Why are you grounded if you don't mind me asking,"

I sighed and lied "Some of my friends and I snuck out so I'm grounded for a month,"

"that sucks,"

"You said it...have we every met before?" I asked

He smiled slightly "I think I would've remembered meeting you,"

"Heh, I guess so," I scratched the back of my neck "You just remind me of this guy I know," He was a lot like Robin

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I smirked "Mutual, I kinda like the guy,"

"The friend like, or the like like,"

I blushed hard "The friend like of course...I think...ARGH!"

"Doesnt seem like it,"

I playfully pushed him "Shut up, we need to get working,"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"You're not how I imagined you," I told Dick, half an hour later.

"How'd you imagine me?" Dick set his pencil down

"Hm, stuck up, a priss,looks downown others," I said bluntly

He chuckled "Well that's nice,"

"Hey!" I said playfully "Your legal guardian is Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham, any person would think that!"

He laughed "I guess so,"

* * *

**OCTOBER 12, 10:56 EDT**

I layer on my bed with a smile on my face. Dick Grayson was actually really nice and not stuck up. Hm, if I'm not careful, I could end up falling for him...NO WAY IN HELL! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON! I DON'T LIKE DICK GRAYSON!

"Handsome boy, I could see why you like him,"

I yelped and jumped out of bed to see The Witch Doctor standing there. We'll not really standing there, his image was smoky.

"You have not contacted me in some time Scarlet," He stated

"Maybe it was because I got shot!" I hissed "You told Harley Quinn to shoot me, didn't you?"

He dramatically clapped his hands "Verry observant I see, and twas swear your question, yes, I did tell Miss. Quinn to shoot you,"

"Why?"

He smirked "I wanted to see if I was right about you, if you where truly my most perfect creation,"

"Yeah, well, you did, know what the fuck do you want?"

He chuckled "Information, I wish to know more about the weaknesses of your fellow teammates,"

I decided to lie "I don't know any," And just like that, I felt a searing pain gothree my body, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Know don't lie Scarlet, tell, if you don't, I will make you kill your sister right now,"

I looked up at him and glared "Fine,"

* * *

**WAYNE MANSION**

**OCTOBER 12, 10:56 EDT**

**(DICK GRAYSONS POV)**

"She was amazing," I told Wall, who I was currently talking to on the phone "Scarlet was absolutely increadible when we where doing the project,"

"It sound like you're falling for her," Wally teased

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks "I am not! I'me just saying that she was really good!"

I heared him chuckle on the other end "Sure, sure, I bet that by New Years, you two will be locking lips on the final count down,"

"Oh shut up!" my face wasn't getting any better "She acts almost exactly the same way she does when she's Red Riding Hood,"

"Meaning, short tempered, snappy come backs, has her dumb moments,"

I laughed lightly "Pretty much,"

"You so like her,"

"Look," I said, trying to end the conversation "I need to hit the sack, so I'm gonna hang up...and I don't like Scarlet!"

"Sure, sure," And that was the last thing I heard from Wally before I hung up

I layer on my bed and signed heavily. I didn't like Scarlet that way...right?

**HEY Y'ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I LIKED WRITING IT! COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, COMMENT!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Real Nightmare

**Oh God, I'm going to feel so bad after writing this and the aftermath of this exercise.**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 16 4:01 EDT**

No way. No way. In just a blink of an eye the two Green Lanterns, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Superman, and Batman just disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Gone. This wasn't happening.

Zatara appeared on another screen "Tornado, did you…"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw," Okay, doe he even get what's happening "Celestial Offenses have failed," Failed? Seven of the big guns in the Justice League just disappeared! "Initiate all terrestrial measure

Zatara nodded "Affirmative, see you in the field,"

Red Tornado turned to us. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you,"

Kaldur nodded "We stand ready,"

I gulped hard and tried to calm down. Oh god. Now was not the time to have a relapse. Just try to calm down Scarlet. Everything is going to be fine. Charlottes at home, watching the news and baking. Jenna is probably down town going ga-ga for the new fashions. Aunt Paula is at home working. And BC and GA are on the field. The League is going to save the day...everything will be fine. Right?

We pulled up screens to all the news channels and we all watched the Leaguers, our mentors, disappear in less then a second. And thats when I saw it. A familiar maple haired girl wearing all pink, getting crushed under rubble. No….Not Jenna. I forced back the tears that were trying not to come out. I felt like freaking out again. Oh God, please don't have a relapse.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder, I'm pretty sure I made it obvious I was flipping my lid

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League, I-"

"RT!" Robin and I yelled, but Tornado was gone. That was it. All of the Leaguers...were gone

"We are Earths heroes now," Aqualad told us after a moment of silent grieving

SB turned to him "What are we waiting for? A theme song?" Now is not the time for attidud.

"A strategy. Earths weapon's have been ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed," Aqualad said

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin pulled up a computer on his glove and a 3D globe appeared "Here where the aliens are now,"

"Um, I think that little guys lost," Chris said, pointing towards the arctic

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin exclaimed. Cool.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude," Superboy questioned, clearly stunned

"it's powerforce must've attracted the liens attention, or at least to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin explained

"Must be some fortress," Okay Connor, now is not the time to have daddy issues.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad ordered

"Yeah!" Kid agreed "Break it down! Build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Arty smacked him up side the head "Ow!"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house,"

Kid gave a small smile "Not that all aliens are automatically ugly," This get a face palm

* * *

**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE**

**OCTOBER 16 6:16**

Arty slid down behind one of the rocks

"_Communications disabled_." M'gann said. Good "_Repulsion disabled_."

"_And ET's are sealed inside_." Artemis announced. Good job cuz!

Aqualad, and the rest of us got out of the bioship and onto the ET's ship

"Identifying weapon structural stress points and linked to the ship," Robin said. He pointed to various spots on the ship. "Here, here and here."

Miss Martian quickly used her powers to cut them, and Superboy pulled that out, while a\I cut the wires with my claws.

I saw one of them start to glow but, before I could warn Conner, Wolf jumped in the way and was gone.

"_Wolf_," Miss Martian said, with her mouth wide open.

Robin looked back his holo-computer. "_There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry_."

I tried hard not to cry, Wolf was a part of our team family.

"_Can't do anything for him now,_" Superboy said in his calmest voice, that I never knew he had. He jumped back onto the ship and grabbed the cannon. "_Let's go_."

"_I may need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_," Miss Martian explained after her and

Conner detached the cannon and put it on the bioship so it could be connected

"_We may not have a few minutes._" Chris said

I looked up to see a couple alien ships coming towards us.

"_Miss Martian, open fire!_" Aqualad ordered.

"_Can't,_" M'gann said while the bioship was attaching itself to the cannon. "_Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new canon, and that's not fully integrated yet either_,"

I exchanged looks with Artemis. She nodded.

"_Gotcha covered!_" Arty yelled, before firing a couple arrows at the ships.

"Erif!" Chris yelled, and two ships caught fire and started to spin out of control

"_Get inside, we're almost there!_" I also yelled. We dashed towards the bioship after we took down the two ships. We where about a yard away when M'gann yelled

"_Artemis, Red Riding Hood, behind you!_" Before I even had time to react, it felt like everything went in slow motion. Blondie and I turned around and I saw a beam coming straight towards me. Arty shoved me out of the way and in a flash...my cousin was gone.

How do you breath again?

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

Should I blink? I think you blink

I let out a cry of agony and dropped to my knees.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I rushed forward and was about to dig in the snow

"Get inside, all of you!" I heard Aqualad order

Whoever was holding me, wasn't that strong. I easily broke free of the grip and began to dig furiously. Artemis can't be gone. She cant. She is still alive.

"Scarlet!" Chris yelled

I didn't stop

"Thats it," Chris picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and cried and scream and clawed, but he wouldnt put me back down.

"M'gann, get us out of here," Aqualad ordered

Miss. M nodded slowly. Chris threw me into my chair and buckled my seatbelt, though I was thrashing and making it extremely hard for him.

About fifteen minutes later, I finally calmed down, though tears were still streaming down my face. My knees were pulled up to my face, covering the tears. Though it was quite obvious I was crying due to the fact that my body was racked with sobs.

M'gann was silently crying while KF was extremely angry, Conner, Robin, and Kaldur had pretty depressed looks on their faces. I didn't know what to do anymore.

After my parents died, I went through a really bad stage of depression, and the only person I let in...was Artemis. She back the support I needed. She was always there for me. I remembered when she blew off practice just to help me study for finals. Or when she was suppose to go to an exclusive concert, but stayed home with me because I was sick and couldn't go. And now, she just gave her life for me.

"Scar...you okay?" I peered over my shoulder and looked at Chris

"Do I look okay?" That came out harsher than I meant for it to be.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad changed to leader mode "Now we have a job to do, defend the Earth and insure Artemis sacrifice was not in vain,"

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked

"The Hall of Justice," Aqualad answered "The human race must know that there are still heroes to defend them...There is still hope,"

* * *

After Superboy, Miss M, and Arcane destroyed the ships, we stepped out of the bioship and was greeted by a General and his soldiers.

"General Wade Ealing, Air Force," The General saluted. Usually, I would find it really cool. But not now.

"Aqualad, Justice League," Kaldur introduced. "We'll help you salvage as many of the canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

I walked through the Hall of Justice, looking at the fallen debris.

"They're really gone..." Robin said, while looking down.

I looked over the broken statues. I can't believe that they're gone. It felt like my parents death, but a hundred times more heavy.

Miss Martian started to sob when she reached Manhunter's broken statue. Suddenly she flew up, and used her powers to lift up the stature, revealing Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She threw the piece of rock aside and started to fly over to her uncle, when Aqualad ran in her way.

"_M'gann, check his mind_, _make sure he is who he appears to be._" Aqualad ordered.

"_It's him, he's real, and he's alive_!" She exclaimed again.

"But we saw you get disintegrated." I tried not to cry, thinking of all of my family being killed by these damn aliens. "You and Superman! And everyone!"

"Yes," M'gann helped Manhunter stood up. "I remember but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

That means they could all alive! They have to be! I knew it! No way Artemis and the others could die on me!

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you," Miss Martian suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Okay Chris, that sounds a lil too happy.

"My mind is clouded," Martian Manhunter told us, placing one of his hands on his head. "I feel certain that I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally!_" KF exclaimed.

"_Come on!" _Chris said

"Okay," I told Robin "It's kinda creepy listening to him say it,"

"It is a bit," Robin agreed, I smiled slightly "You smiled, thats good,"

Robin and I followed KF outside

Robin had a hala-graphic map of the cannon in front of the bioship.

"_You were right Wallman!_" Chris smiled brightly. "_It's giving off zeta-beams._"

"_The same stuff that powers our zeta tubes._" Kid added.

"Maybe-" I cut Robin off

"_It doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis__is_ _alive!_" I exclaimed, relieved to know that she was alive, along with the Leaguers and my family. I think Jenna would've punched me for being so negative,

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us," M'gann said, looking up at her uncle.

I looked up as well and saw a whole army of alien space ships heading towards us. Shitaki mushrooms.

"_We're on our way!_" Aqualad informed us.

"_Negative! We can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bioship, now._" Robin said just before the bioship got zapped and disappeared.

"_We're falling back!_" Chris yelled.

"We're trapped," The General said. Then a door opened revealing the Hall's small library that was destroyed and a zeta-tube.

"Maybe, not." We helped some of the soldiers in, while Aqualad and Arcane stayed with the General and the Martians. "We can all zeta to the cave, if you can grant us computer access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time," Martian Manhunter said "Over

ride, Martian Manhunter, 07."

_Recognized, access granted._ The computer announced. _Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Arcane, Red Riding Hood_

In a flash, I was at the cave with the others...but where was Arcane and Aqualad. After a few moment, I realized we'd lost them

"Our next mission is clear. We believe that the aliens are teleporting their victims," Robin explained.

"And we do!" I said, they were alive. They had to be. I wasn't going to have a relapse of depression. I wasn't

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here." Robin started to type and a holographic globe appearing before us. "Their mother ship, on top of what use to be a Small Ville. Ring any bells?"

"No," Manhunter shook his head "I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin said.

"No!" M'gann argued. "He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader." Robin responded back. "Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside," Kid Flash said. "And we set him free along with Artemis, Aqualad, Arcane and everyone!"

Robin nodded and hacked into the satellite systems, so we could a message out to the public.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope," Miss Martian said.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Conner added.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on," Kid Flash also added.

"Bringing all their resources, their skill, their talent to bear, to defeat the enemy and they shall win." I continued on

Robin stepped forward "The people of Earth will survive this, and we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth, will never surrender!"

* * *

Robin got into leader mode "Stay close to J'onn. He looks a little," I used my hand to emphasis 'he could use some help'. Miss M nodded.

"First team deploy!" Robin ordered. Miss Martian and her uncle flew up towards the ship.

"_Ready and in position._" Miss M informed.

SB gave a small smile before jumping onto the canons

"_Careful_," Robin warned. "_Don't disconnect the power source_."

"_Now or never,_" Superboy said.

KF picked up me, dropped me off first, and then Robin. We made it into the ship and hide behind one of the walls.

I peaked over to make sure if it was clear "_Way's clear. Go!_"

I ran towards a pillar and hid behind it when I heard a ship go by, kinda small ship. I noticed it was Miss Martian and Manhunter, before running off to the core of the ship.

"_No, he's gone_," M'gann whispered before falling to her knees. Poor M'gann. But Conners still alive!

"_It's okay M'gann we'll find him along with Artemis and the other!_" I tried assure my friend.

"_No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that, there is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose_." Martian Manhunter explained.

No, no, no, no, no, "_No!" I screamed "Artemis and Aunt Dinah and Charlotte and everyone else are still alive! The canons are proof!"_

"_Scar stop!_" Robin said _"I've been scanning for team and League signals. They aren't here. But our mission still holds purpose: To destroy this mothership._"

I nodded slightly and we continued to the core.

"This is the power core, blow this and the whole ship blows," Robin said as he quickly jumped on a platform close to the core, followed by me. I immediately felt gravity start to pull me towards the core. Thankfully I planted myself with my claws

Kid jumped, grabbed Robins hand, and he grabbed mine, which sent us going towards the core. Why'd you have to grab me Robin?

Thankfully, Robin used his grappling hook, and shot it up towards a platform. A droid came at us but the two Martians easily took it down. M'gann unhooked my grappling hook, which sent me and Kid safely down to the core.

As Robin started to unwrap the two utility belts KF looked at him. "_You knew? You knew from the beginning why we were really here._"

"_Four minutes_," Robin said "_Let's go,_"

We ran towards the exit, and then the door closed.

"_Perfect,_" I muttered.

I turned around to see two droids coming towards us

"_16 seconds in counting, Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go_." Robin ordered

"_No! We won't leave you!_" Miss M argued.

"_That's an order!_" Robin exclaimed. "_We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors._"

Robin looked at the clock. 10..9..8..

We all exchanged looks, before nodding.

Robin threw a birdarang at the droid, before running and then...the timer went off.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 16, 16:21 EDT**

My eyes snapped open to reveal that I was in the cave.

Impossible…I died. Along with Artemis, Chris, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Robin, all of the Leaguers…

"You're all alive!" I slowly sat up to see all of my teammates, alive. Along with RT, Captain Atom, Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Aunt Dinah

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

"What happened?!" I snapped, which I usually never do to adults "We all died!"

They ignored my comments "The exercise...it went all wrong,"

"Exercise," Robin and I questioned, me a little louder than him

"Try to remember," Batman said "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter physically linked the eight of you to a virtual reality, you knew this going in. What you didn't know was that is was a train for failure exercise. No matter what you accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League," I couldn't believe this

"That was why you hardly grieved, like when Wolf died. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though M'gann knew it not to be real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too," No way. No way. No way.

M'gann tried to apologize but I stopped her along with SB

"You're the Justice League! Why didnt you stop this!?"

"We tried but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario, even Artemis who should have awoken, was so convinced she had passed, she slipped into a coma. I knew I had to enter and stop this. But on entering the reality, I forgot my mission. There was too much noise. the deaths of Aqualad, Arcane, and Superboy helped. And Robin, Red Riding Hood, and Kid Flash where silenced. Did I remember my purpose, to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your coma became permanent. My apologizes, I had no idea this would be so dangerous. So damaging,"

M'gann turned around and began to weep.

Finally I couldn't hold it in "You should have prepared for this!" I snapped causing everyone to look at me "I watch my whole family die AGAIN and have a relapse only to find out it's FAKE?! I don't blame M'gann at all! I blameyou!" And with that, I ran out of the cave, tears streaming down my face.

I heard the team calling my name, but as soon as I got to Gotham, I fell against the wall and began to cry and sob harder than I ever had. My parents death had killed me. My friends, my mentors, my families deaths...had now destroyed me.

**oH god. I feel so bad for doing this to Scarlet. Next chapter is going to be hard for me to write since everything's gonna get all emotional and stuff. ALSO**

**WHAT SHOULD SCARS HALLOWEEN COSTUME BE! LEAVE ME COMMENT AND FOLOW AND FAVORITE! BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fixing What's Broken

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 23 5:21 EDT**

I was right. I did have a relapse. You must be wondering right now, what's a relapse? Well, its when someone who had bad issues and then got better, has a traumatic experience that causes them to do but again, but worse. An example, after my parents died I had depression, I didn't sleep or talk, I got better. Now, the exercise caused me to go back into depression, only now, I don't eat, sleep, talk, or really do anything that involves contact with people. I locked myself in my room as soon as I got home and haven't gone out since. I've also dropped ten pound from not eating, leaving me at hundred and four pounds.

Aunt Dinah told Charlotte what had happened and I could hear my older sister freaking out. Last time, I tried to kill myself by taking too much Melatonin, a drug that helps me sleep. I've received about two hundred calls and a thousand texts from the team, Jenna, mentors, and some family. I was really surprised to see Dick Grayson had called me a lot. I actually listened to some of his messages.

The Justice League know that the whole team has been traumatized from this experience, so Aunt Dinah is going to play therapist and talk to all of us. Charlotte literally had to get Batman, Superman, Aunt Dinah, Uncle Oli, and Martian Manhunter, just to convince me to go to the therapy session.

I sat on one of the couches next to Dick and across from Chris, my knees pulled up to my face, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Conner," I heard Aunt Dinah say. Therapy time.

While we waited, Chris tried to start a conversation with me.

"How are you Scar?"

No reply

"You haven't answered your phone in a while,"

No reply

"I got kinda worried about you,"

No reply

"Are you okay?"

A simply sigh and I looked away from him.

About a minute later Dinah came back and Conner stormed out "Artemis,"

After Arty came back, Aunt Dinah called for Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, Chris, Robin, and finally, me.

"Scarlet," I got off from the couch and I could feel the others eyes on me. Why do I have the feeling that they're physically talking about me?

I sat in the green chair that was bigger than I expected.

"It's good to see you out of the house Scarlet," I didn't respond

"Everyones been worried about you," Still no reply

"Scarlet, please talk to me,"

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped quietly

"Anything...I want to know how you feel...please,"

"Easier said then done,"

There was a moment of silence between us "Scarlet," I looked up at my Aunt "Let me see your arms,"

I didn't let her

"Scarlet," She raised her voice and I gave in.

She rolled up the sleeves, my right arm was clear, my left was not "Did you do that to yourself?" She asked, referring to the jagged white scar on my left forearm "Why?"

I sucked in a breath "I don't really know, I just did. It made me feel good," That was partly true.

The real reason I did it was because I thought I had found the chip that let the Witch Doctor control me. I had heard a beeping noise coming from my arm, it was faint but I could hear it. I tried to pull it out, but it hurt too much. The bone and veins had grown around it.

"Scarlet...please talk to me,"

I sighed again "How did you feel….after my parents died?...after mom died?"

Dinah looked down "I felt terrible. I knew your mother, Jane, for so long. She was my sister, though not by blood. By emotion, mentally. She was a part of me. It felt like I was missing something...but whenever I look at you...I see her,"

I chuckled lightly, everyone told me I was a spitting image of my mom, minus the hair. But I didn't see it "Thats how I felt...but worse. It was my fault they died, I pressured them, no one else. It felt like there was a hole in my chest, and no matter what I did, it couldn't be filled. It would always be empty. After i got better...it was still there, but it was more filled," I felt tears brim my eyes "When I was in the exercise, and I saw you and all the other Leaguers die, along with Jenna and the rest. The hole started to open again,"

Dinah stayed silent so I continued "When Artemis pushed me out of the way. Thats when I lost it. I felt helpless. I never realized it before, but I always need someone. I always drag people down with me when I'm in pain. I should have been the one to go into the coma, not Artemis," My voice was hoarse from trying to keep the tears in "And as I watched all of the others die, I felt worse and worse. I felt like my pain, was causing them pain. It felt as if I had been shot with a million bullets, or like I was a doll falling apart at the seam. All my life, I needed someone to rely on...I'm so weak...I don't even notice it," Now I was crying, tears pouring down my face. "I feel like I'm just causing trouble and making everything worse. I', just a burden on the team. My emotions always get the best of me, no matter how hard I try,"

Dinah hugged me and allowed me to cry on her, rubbing circles into my back. When I finally calmed down, she talked "Scarlet, your emotions are what make you strong. You have an amazing power to affect others without even knowing it. You're not a burden on the team, you never were, and never will be,"

That made me feel better. I wiped away some of my tears "Do you think...the team can forgive me, for the way I've acted?"

Dinah smiled "Of course they will Scarlet, they're your friends, they'll listen to you. Trust me,"

I wiped away the last bit of my tears and smiled at my mentor and got up to leave. Surprisingly, everyone was still there

"Guys," I said making them all look at me "I'm sorry for yelling, and making everything really hard on you guys. I guess I just have the problem of letting my emotions take control of me,"

"There is no need for you to apologize Scarlet," Kaldur said "Being guided by your emotions is what makes you human,"

"And besides, where your friends, we could never be angry with you," Robin said with that cocky, cute smirk...NO! NOT CUTE! NOT CUTE!

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us if somethings wrong," Artemis said

"We know that your parents death was hard on you, and this must've made things harder," Chris commented

"You don't need to be afraid of what we're gonna think of you," M'gann finished

"And besides, what type of teammate slash family slash friends would we be if we didn't let you vent," Wally said

I laughed lightly and sniffled "Oh shucks, you guys are gonna make me cry again," We all shared a laugh "Hey M'gann what's for dinner?"

* * *

An hour later, I was about to leave the cave with Arty, but turned to Batman, RT, and Martian Manhunter who were over by the computers.

"I'll catch up with you Arty," I said, since the two of us were having a sleepover tonight along with Jenna. She nodded and left the cave.

I swallowed and started to talk "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted after the exercise, I had no right to blame you. I'm truly sorry,"

"You have no need to apologize Scarlet," Manhunter said

"You were correct, we should have prepared for the possibility of this happening, it was a forty five percent chance something like this could happen," RT commented

"And we took that risk," Batsy finished "I should have taken Black Canaries advice and waited to do this exercise. I know that you're still hurting from your parents death and the deaths of everyone else must have made it hard on you. I'm also sorry,"

I smiled lightly "Apology accepted, and I'm still sorry though,"

Batman actually smiled! LEVEL UNLOCKED! "Apology accepted,"

Giving another smile to them, I rushed out of the cave, now feeling better. Looks like therapy actually worked.

**HEY GUYS! HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I actually started crying writing it! LOL! OKAY! I'M GOING TO BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR UPDATES! THOUGH WHEN I GET BACK, I WILL UPDATE A LOT! MORE IDEAS FOR HALLOWEEN COSTUME! AND LOTS OF COMMENTS! I LOVE READING THEM! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**


End file.
